


Shadow Over Trolberg

by DaringDanger



Category: Hilda (Cartoon), Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringDanger/pseuds/DaringDanger
Summary: In 1994, a series of murders shakes the small town of Trolberg. Now the new kid in town, Randall, and his friends have a chance to alter fate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story loosely follows the plot of Persona 4, and is mainly intended for the Hilda fandom.

**Preface: This chapter follows the beginning of Persona 4 fairly closely, however if you are reading this knowing P4's plot, don't expect it to remain that way in the future.**

**The original character Randall is being used with permission from his creator, Rhombus (hilda-fanblog.tumblr.com)**

**The original character Nessa is being used with permission from her creator, ride-on-the-woff-side (author of Ghost In The Mirror)**

 

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

Chapter 1: This Power, Is Mine!

 

4/11

Opening his eyes, Randall noticed something had changed about his train car. The seats and the walls, everything was blue. Outside was only fog, there was no way to tell where he was.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room” The voice of an old man came from across the car. He had terrifyingly long ears, and likewise for his nose. He was with a young women, both were also adorned in blue.

“It would seem you have an unusual destiny ahead of you.” A moment of silence passed

“I’m Igor, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And I’m Margaret, I’ll be accompanying you on your journey.” said the woman in blue.

“This place exists between mind and matter, separating dreams from reality. Only those who have formed a contract are welcome here, so perhaps in the near future, a fate is awaiting you.”

“Your journey should be quite interesting. Until our paths cross again.” Margaret waved and the train car faded to black around Randall.

 

Randall’s train jerked to a stop, returning to it’s normal colors, and the Scandinavian countryside returned to visibility. What a strange dream. It was hard to believe the trains didn’t even go to this Trolberg place, how small could it really be?

Randall was still unsure about leaving the capital to live in this Trolberg for a year. He was supposed to be looking for his uncle, but even then he’d only ever seen him in pictures. He stepped off the train, bag in tow.

“You look just like the pictures my sister sent me!” a rough male voice came from the crowd around the station. A man who looked like his uncle stepped into vision, a young blonde haired girl in tow.

“It’s me, your uncle Arren!” Randall smiled and walked over to him.

“You were a baby the last time I saw you, you’ve still got your mom’s curly hair though.” He ruffled through Randall’s hair, causing a few blonde curls to fall in front of his glasses.

“This is my daughter, Hilda.” The small girl ducked behind her father.

“Hello!” said Randall waving gently.

 

The drive from the train station to Trolberg was more than 45 minutes. Randall thought about his parents, off on a years trip to Japan, leaving him to stay with his uncle in the middle of nowhere. The wall around Trolberg came into view at the crest of a hill. The town did have a sort of charm to it.

“What’s going on there?” Randall pointed a section of the wall, covered in scaffolding.

“The wall’s getting old, and a Troll broke trough a few weeks ago. They’ve been getting closer to the city than usual recently.” Randall looked nervously at his uncle.

“Don’t worry, it didn’t hurt anyone.” His uncle smiled. They were now in the queue to enter the gates.

“I’m glad you’re staying with us for a year. I think you’ll learn to love Trolberg.” He turned his head back to the road.

The wall turned into mostly small, warm colored houses and small stores. Two buildings stood out, a bell tower, and a modern department store. Randall’s uncle drove in the direction of the store, which quickly began to show the color scheme of a Junes.

“Trolberg has a Junes, that’s surprising.” Randall said.

“Only opened this year, the locals think it’s ruining the small businesses though. However it added Trolberg’s second gas station, and theirs is cheaper.” Uncle Arren pulled into the gas station. Hilda pulled on his pant leg, pointing at the bathroom.

“Watch the car, okay?” He asked of Randall. He nodded and his uncle and cousin disappeared.

“What can I do for you?” A gas pump attendant had shown up behind Randall. He had gray hair, but appeared young otherwise.

“Regular.” Randall could only guess what his uncle wanted.

“You in high school?” the attendant asked.

“Yeah, I’m new to town.”

“Well we’re hiring if you want a little money.”

“Nah.” Randall said.

“Well why don’t you get comfortable and think about it?” The attendant reached out for a handshake. Randall shook his hand and nodded.

“Ready to go?” His uncle had returned. Randall began walking and got a sudden splitting headache.

“Are you okay? Hilda asked.

“Yeah I think I’m just tired.” Randall weakly answered.

 

The ride to Randall’s new home was short, down the main road, past the library a bit, to a small reddish house. His uncle had selected some TV dinners for them to eat.

“Sorry, I’m not much of a cook.” He informed.

“I hope you can feel at home with us for the next year.” His phone rang.

“It’s work.” He got out of his seat to answer.

“Detective Elison.” he paused. “I’m on my way” he hung up.

“Sorry, I have to work.” He gathered his coat and left the house.

“Daddy!” Hilda yelled.

“Hey it’s raining! Did you bring the laundry in?”

“Yes Daddy!”

“Alright, don’t wait up for me okay!” He yelled back before closing the door.

“He’s a police detective right?” Randall asked his cousin.

“Yeah it’s always like this.” She said. She turned on the TV. The machine crackled to life in the middle of the familiar Junes commercial, and Hilda sang back the end of the jingle.

“Everyday is great at your Junes.” Randall looked at her. She smiled back.

 

After eating his dinner, Randall headed to his room to unpack. His uncle has left him a futon to sleep on, and a small TV to watch. He opened a box with his old school uniform. Trolberg didn’t even have a uniform, and only one school building. He sat down on his futon and closed his eyes.

“Do you wish to learn the truth?” He opened his eyes to a foggy room with a shadowy figure.

“Then do your best to catch it.” Everything went black.

 

 

4/12

It was a rainy Tuesday morning as Randall walked to school. As he approached the gate a girl with blue hair blew past him on a bike, crashing into a bush near the gate. He was afraid to get involved and let her be.

 

“Take your seats on the double!” The teacher who’d introduced himself as Mr. Cory yelled at the class.

“This is our new transfer student, Randall. Now kid, we do things differently here than the big city, so you better keep your head down!” He was bound to continue, but Randall’s life was saved by a tall boy with brown-orange hair.

“Sir, can he sit next to me?” He asked.

“Sure, sit next to David. Just watch for bugs.” Randall wasn’t sure what he meant. He took a seat next to David.

“He’s all bark, don’t worry!” Said David. Randall looked out the window, noting a dense fog rolling over the city.

 

The school day was a drag, Mr. Cory was indeed all bark, but he could do a lot of barking. The bell was a welcome sound, but it was short lived, as it was followed by an announcement.

“Attention all students, there has been an incident near campus, please stay in your classrooms.”

The classroom filled with whispers. Randall was prepared to walk home on his own, when David flagged him down.

“Just in case something bad happened, do you want to walk home with us, he gestured at a tall, dark haired girl. This is Frida.”

“Nice to meet you.” She said.

“Hey David!” The blue haired girl ran up to him.

“Thanks for letting me borrow your rock collection!” She handed the box over and continued walking.

“What did you do Hilda?” He asked and she stopped.

“I fell off my bike and lost a few.” She said quietly.

 

The four began walking home, and Randall explained why he was in Trolberg, they barely noticed all the police cars on the roads.

 

4/13

Randall once again ran across Hilda in the morning, stuck in a bush near the gate. He chose to help her this time.

“Thanks! How about I treat you to some food after school?” Randall was unsure.

“You’re new here, of course you don’t have any plans! You know I was new here only a few years ago and-” David suddenly appeared.

“I think you owe me food too Hilda.” It seemed Randall was hanging out with these two after school.

 

After school the three met up at the Junes food court. David and Hilda were arguing over something, but Randall found himself watching the news on one of the food court TV’s.

“The body found yesterday has been determined to be the leader of the local sparrow scout troop-”

“That’s creepy isn’t it?” David said.

“I’ve never heard of anything like that happening in Trolberg.” Hilda said.

“It’s not even a big city, the murderer could be one of our neighbors.” She added.

“Please… don’t say that.” Said David nervously.

“Okay well, have you guys heard about the Midnight Channel?” Hilda asked.

“Midnight Channel?” Randall inquired.

“Isn’t that the thing where you look at a TV at midnight while it’s raining and you see stuff?” David asked.

“Not just stuff, they say whoever you see is your soulmate! It’s supposed to rain tonight, let’s check it out!” Hilda was adamant.

“Sounds like another wild rumor Hilda. She’s always like this Randall, don’t buy it.” David seemed much less impressed over the rumor. David suddenly looked up past Hilda.

“Hey Nessa!” A girl with her hair dyed red came over and David walked to meet her.

“I like Nessa. She’s sweet, and an awesome guitarist.” Hilda elaborated.

“What’s she play?”

“Rock, she’s part of a garage band. And she’s not David’s girlfriend by the way, although he is flipped over her.” Nessa had said goodbye to David and he was returning.

“Yes!” David said, sitting down.

“Did you finally ask her out?” Hilda asked.

“Uh... No, but she agreed I can hang out with her band at their next practice!” David put his hand up to get a high five from Hilda, she returned the gesture, but was obviously a little disappointed in David.

 

Randall was watching the news with his cousin, her name also being Hilda was bound to get confusing at some point. They had just finished replaying part of an interview with a girl who had found that scout leader’s body, apparently hanging from an old TV antenna. Uncle Arren was asleep behind them.

After everyone had gone to sleep, Randall found himself looking at the TV in his room, a little before midnight, the sound of rain and thunder outside of his window. Just as midnight struck, his TV filled with static and he was stricken with a severe headache. A voice rang in his head.

“I am thou, and thou art I” Randall stumbled around his room.

“Ye who shalt open the door-” A figure of a girl now appeared in the static on his TV, he reached for her, barely able to see. However instead of bracing against the TV his hand went through and he bashed his head against the TV, falling to the floor.

 

4/14

“So you put your hand into the TV?” Hilda asked. The three were in the classroom at the end of the school day, Frida had already left.

“It sounds like you were dreaming, I’m hesitant to believe that I even saw static last night.” David said.

“But what if he did David, we have to check!” David shot his friend a disappointed look.

“Fine, why don’t we find him a full sized TV so he can jump right in!” David began laughing uncontrollably. To his dis-amusement however, the three were soon in the TV department of Junes, now joined by Hilda’s pet Deerfox, Twig.

“I didn’t seriously want to try this you know.” He said.

“Can you at least use your connections to cut me a deal on a TV while we’re here?” He asked.

“Connections?” Randall asked.

“My mom works here sometimes when her graphic design isn’t making ends meet, but she doesn’t have connections.” She trailed off looking at David. Meanwhile a rerun of that interview was playing on the big TV.

“Hey you’re right David, that girl does look a little like Nessa.” Hilda noted. Randall hadn’t gotten a good enough look at her to say for sure.

“That would explain why she hasn’t been around much.” David added. Randall reached out to touch the girl on the screen and found his hand breaching the barrier once again. He let out a small gasp.

“WHAT!” Hilda yelled.

“How are you doing that?” David added.

“That’s so cool!” Ignoring the pair he began reaching deeper, only to be pushed from behind and fall in entirely.

The three landed hard on what appeared to be a fog filled stage.

“Where are we now?” Hilda asked.

“In the TV, I think.” Answered Randall.

“How can you be calm about that? I don’t even see an exit!”

“Not to interrupt but, I need to pee!” David butted in. Meanwhile Twig began sniffing and walking away from the stage. Randall gestured for his friends to follow the animal, who led them to a small room. The room was filled with destroyed Polaroid pictures, mostly of women with their heads cut out of the pictures. In the center of the room was a noose, gathering dust as it hung from the ceiling. The three were sorting through the pictures until Twig began growling. A humming sound filled the air and soon a colored sphere with a long tongue burst into the room. The four began sprinting for their lives. More of the sphere’s poured into view as the continued into the fog filled world. One finally caught up and licked Hilda, knocking her out immediately.

“Randall what do we do?” Randall was frozen in place, and the pair and Deerfox were surrounded. As the creatures made their dive at them, time seemed to slow.

“I am thou...” The voice from the previous night filled Randall’s perception.

“Thou art I, thou hast opened thy eyes, the time is now!” Randall was suddenly engulfed in a weak blue light, the sphere’s stopped in their tracks. A single word was suddenly on his lips.

“Persona!” Randall was engulfed in blue flame, and from behind him rose a mechanical humanoid figure, bearing a harp.

“I am Orpheus, master of strings!” Orpheus shot thin strings from has harp, one by one piercing and reducing the sphere’s to black goop as Randall pointed at them. David screamed at the scene. One of the spheres landed a hit on Orpheus’ head, and Randall recoiled back as if he’d been hit.

“Orpheus!” Randall screamed, and a final string shot at the monster, reducing it to a puddle. Orpheus disappeared, and Randall fell to his knees.

“What did you just do?” Asked David.

“Persona. This power… is mine.”

 

To Be Continued

 

 


	2. The True Self

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

2: The True Self

“Congratulations on awakening your power.” Margaret said.

“Please take this with you on your journey.” Igor gestured to a blue key floating across the train car.

“From this night forward, you will be a guest in our Velvet Room.” Margaret flashed a smile at Randall.

“You have a very special power, the Wildcard. Like the number zero, it is full of infinite possibilities.” She continued.

“I am very curious to see what you’ll do with your new power. We shall travel the path of your destiny alongside you.” Igor smiled his toothy smile. The Velvet room faded once again.

 

4/14

After barely surviving the battle, the trio and Twig the Deerfox limped back to the stage where they had entered the TV. Once there they were greeted by a stack of old TV’s which Randall was able to pull his friends back through, leaving more questions than answers.

“So what did you call that? A Persona?” David asked.

“And I didn’t even get to see it!” Hilda added.

“Did you know you could do that?” David asked.

“I just suddenly… knew I could.” Randall answered.

“Can you do it in this world?” Hilda asked. Everyone looked at Randall for an answer.

“Persona!” Randall took a pose which belonged in a Japanese anime as his voice echoed throughout Junes. But he just stood there looking foolish, no response to the call for his Persona.

“I think we should leave now.” Randall said, still holding his fist in front of him.

“Yep.” Hilda and David agreed in unison.

 

4/15

“We went through hell yesterday” David said to his friend Frida as she joined her friends on the walk to school.

“You won’t even believe it! This guy-”Hilda was caught off when an unfamiliar boy cut them off.

“Aren’t you Frida?” He asked.

“Who are you?” Frida asked.

“Why don’t you come on a date with me?”

“But I have school...” Frida was visibly nervous.

“Are you going or not!?” He was agitated, Hilda was balling her fists together.

“No.” Frida said.

“Screw you bitch!” The boy stomped off.

“He must not know Frida’s never said yes to a date with anyone.” David tried to lighten the mood. The four continued into school as rain began to fall.

“Have you ever asked Frida out David?” Randall asked as the four sat down at their seats.

“Not a chance.” Frida answered for him.

“I’ve got my eyes on someone else anyway.” Said David.

“Oh you mean that Nessa girl.” Randall teased.

“Yeah, but I haven’t heard from her since the other day at Junes.”

“All students please report to the auditorium.” The announcement cut the conversation off.

 

“Where’d Frida go? Randall asked as his remaining friends stood in the auditorium.

“She had to go home. She has to help her parents sometimes, they are both very sick.” Hilda said, looking at the ground.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Randall looked to his side.

“Hey! Shut up you brats!” Mr. Cory was stamping on the stage.

“The principle has something to say.” The man walking up to take Mr. Cory’s spot looked incredibly sad.

“I’m afraid I’m here with bad news. This morning, one of our students was found dead. You kids called her Nessa.” The auditorium filled with gasps. David looked up in horror and ran out of the auditorium, Hilda shortly after. Randall followed passing some students.

“I heard she was found the same way as the scout leader, impaled on a TV antenna.” he heard in the gossip. Randall found his friends outside the school by a statue of a man killing a Troll. David was starring out into the rainy streets.

“Did you guys watch the Midnight Channel again last night?” He asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“Why are you asking about that at a time like this?” Hilda asked in shock.

“Last night I think I saw Nessa on it, and she looked scared.” He said.

“You know, when I first heard the rumor, someone told me they saw Raven Leader on it.” Everyone gasped at Hilda’s revelation.

“Why didn’t you mention that!?” David was furious.

“It didn’t seem important at the time, and besides if I told you Trevor told me about it, you wouldn’t have done it!” Hilda wasn’t going to have David yell at her.

“Guys. There’s something else.” Randall stopped the yelling.

“Remember the photos in the weird room in the TV, with the heads cut out?” David and Hilda were looking at him now.

“I think they were of that Raven leader woman. I’ve been thinking about it all day,” Silence fell upon the three.

“And I just heard some gossip that her body was left the same way as Nessa’s. That can’t be a coincidence.” Randall said grimly.

“So you think that people who appear on the Midnight Channel… die?” Hilda asked.

“What if we aren’t the only people who can go into the TV world?” Randall asked. David immediately pulled them from the school yard all the way to the TV section of Junes.

“We’re not going in there again!” Hilda’s arguments seemed to be bouncing off of David’s ears.

“Fine, you can stay!” David produced a rope.

“Someone needs to hold this rope so we can for sure get back anyway!” David yelled. Hilda sat on the ground and took the rope. David put his hand out to the TV, where it was met with glass.

“What?” He yelled. Randall put his hand out, and it went through.

“Huh, so I guess only I can go freely in and out.” Randall said. He took David’s hand and they fell in.

“So, what are we going to do now David.”

“Remember how Twig lead us around here?” David produced the terrified Deerfox from his sweater.

“Hilda is going to be pissed.” Randall said. David Produced something from his pocket.

“What’s that?”

“Nessa gave me this guitar pick after one of her shows. I carry it around with me but, maybe it smells a little like her?” He held the object up to the Deerfox. Twig suddenly put his nose down and took off into the fog. David grabbed Randall’s hand and pulled him to a sprint to catch up to the animal.

They caught up with him at what appeared to be a house.

“I think this is Nessa’s house.” David said.

“That Nessa girl is nothing but trouble.” The boys were suddenly surrounded by voices.

“I hear she does drugs in the Huldrawood with her friends”.

“She’ll never amount to anything.”

“Who’s saying this nonsense?” David sprinted into the house. When Randall followed David appeared to have suddenly stopped.

“I could never go out with David.” A girl’s voice filled the air now.

“I don’t want to hurt him, but he’s just so annoying.”

“N-Nessa?” David was shuddering.

“Honestly David is just a loser.” Nessa’s voice took him to his knees.

“Hey!” A new voice filled the air. It was sinister, but sounded a little like David. A figure stepped into the light.

“Why are you upset? You know she’s right. You mess up everything you do, and you only have Hilda and Frida. That Nessa girl felt so bad she pretended to like you!”

“Who the hell are you!” David was up and angry now.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m you!” The figure stepped into full view. He looked exactly like David!

“Look at you now, dragging poor Twig into this, Hilda will probably hate you too now!” Other David stood over David.

“I am a shadow, the true self! The true you!” Shadow David said. David came to his feet.

“No! You’re not me!” In that instant Shadow David burst into a red aura and grew. He transformed into a towering woman with evil eyes, wielding two swords. Shadow David swung down, Randall pushing David clear of the blow, but knocking him out in the process. Randall met eyes with the Shadow.

“Persona!” Orpheus erupted from Randall taking shots at the Shadow.

“What do you see in him as a friend?” The shadow asked Randall.

“He’s nothing without Hilda and Frida!” Orpheus landed a blow on the Shadow’s face. Randall walked over to David, now conscious and crying on the ground.

“David you were the one who was brave enough to come here, not Hilda, doesn’t that prove he’s wrong about you? Randall stuck out a hand as Orpheus pinned down the Shadow.

“I suppose I knew Nessa didn’t like me that way… and I’m trying to be my best me. Maybe he’s right, I do need Hilda and Frida, but they are and will always be my friends. So I guess deep down, he is me.” David gestured at the towering Shadow. Suddenly it froze and began to look like static was running through it’s body.

“Orpheus Now!” Randall yelled. Strings pierced the shadow and it exploded into static particles, leaving only the image of David once again. David went up to his Shadow.

“You are a part of me, and I’m a part of you.” As David spoke a blue aura surrounded him, and a blue card floated up to him, dissolving in front of him.

“What is this?” David asked.

“I think it’s your… Persona.” Randall said kneeling next to his friend.

 

The pair climber out of the large TV, Twig in tow, who sprinted over to Hilda who was crying on the floor, holding a broken rope. After everything the pair didn’t notice their ropes were broken.

“How could you do this!” Hilda was sobbing.

“I though you were dead! And you stole Twig!” She had her fists balled up now. She grabbed the Deerfox and ran.

“It might be a while before we can make this up to her.” Randall put his hand on David’s shoulder.

 

“You know if Nessa was in there, she could have been attacked by her own Shadow like I just was.” The boys were now walking home through the rain, David still coming to terms with what happened.

“But we know you can’t go in unless you have a Persona, or someone with a Persona takes you.” Randall added.

“She would’ve been able to fight her shadow if she had that power… so that means...”

“There’s another Persona user, using their power to force people into TVs.” Randall completed David’s grim sentence.

“I can’t just ignore that. I know we just met but, will you help me find out who’s doing this Randall?” David looked Randall in the eyes.

“Of course.” Randall responded.

“With you and me. I think we have a chance to figure this out.” David shook randall’s hand, and went his separate way from Randall.

Randall looked up in time to finally see the sun peek through the rain clouds.

 

To Be Continued

 

 


	3. The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall meets some of the more interesting folks of Trolberg as things take a serious turn for his new friends.

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

3: The Nightmare Begins

4/16

“Guys!” David and Randall turned to see Hilda and Twig in an all out sprint towards them.

“Have you seen Frida?!” She asked, sliding slightly past the table the boys were at.

“No, not since before the assembly”. Randall responded calmly.

“Have you… watched the Midnight Channel?” She asked.

“We were talking about that a few minutes ago, we’re not sure who the girl-”

“It’s Frida.” Hilda interrupted.

“She looked younger, but I recognized her hair, and she was wearing a Sparrow Scouts uniform.” The boys were on the edge of their seats.

“Does that mean she’s in the TV?” David asked.

“If what we’ve come up with is right, then yes.” Randall added. While they were talking, someone approached them.

“Hilda, are you okay?” Frida asked.

“FRIDA!” Hilda jumped up and hugged her friend.

“You didn’t answer my calls and I couldn’t find you for days! Why?” Hilda was on the verge of tears.

“My parents needed me around the house? But I’m free now. Did you think I died?” Frida was confused.

“Not quite.” remarked Randall, as Hilda parted ways to catch up with Frida.

“So if that wasn’t Frida on the Midnight Channel, then who?” David asked.

“No idea.”

“Ugh I hate to say it, but we may need to visit an informant.”

“David, why did you say that weird?”

“Because I hate what we are about to do.”

“And that is?”

 

The boys arrived at the sewer entrance around two.

“So you say there’s a Rat King in here? That can talk?” Randall was very concerned as they walked through the gray water filled tunnels.

“Yes and it trades secrets. Also unrelated but if you hear water rushing, hold your breath. I’ve been down here like five times and somehow Hilda always picks the wrong time to do this.” Randall’s eyes went wide. Fortunately it seemed Hilda was the one with bad luck, as the system flush Randall had been ready for never came.

“Rat King!” David’s voice echoed and soon squeaks filled the room as a ball of rats with red eyes rolled into the room.

“Back again we see!” the Rat King had multiple voices, all talking in unison, Randall was incredibly uneasy.

“You brought someone new!” The Rats said.

“Rat King, do you know anything about the Midnight Channel?” David asked.

“Mmmm perhaps we do! For a secret!”

“Alright let’s just-”

“No! From the new boy!” The Rats were starring at Randall.

“Well Randall, good luck buddy!” David gave his friend a nudge towards the rats. Randall knelt down to the rats and whispered the first secret that came to his mind.

“Really!? You don’t seem like the type! I know someone who will love to trade this!” The rats were giggling.

“Hey, Midnight Channel.” David reminded from behind.

“You’re no fun David! Okay, there was a boy here the other day claiming he could predict who showed up next on the Midnight Channel, his name is Kevin.” The rats made a final scoff at David before retreating.

“I don’t know anyone in town by that name Randall.” David had his hand on his chin as if he were thinking.

“If our logic is right, someone ends up on the Midnight Channel and then they die shortly after, so someone who could predict that, has to be involved.”

“We should watch again tonight, it’s all we can do.” Randall began walking out of the sewer.

“Oh hey Randall by the way, I think I know who the Rat King is going to trade your secret too.”

“Oh? Really?”

“Wear a leather belt over yourself while you sleep tonight.”

“I’m sorry what?” Randall stopped.

 

4/17

“Hey I’m Frida! And tonight I’m going to jump my motorcycle over the Trolberg Wall!” Frida stood next to a motorcycle, she was wearing a biker’s jacket and Hilda’s beret for some reason. Just as quickly as it had started, the Midnight Channel vanished, and biker Frida with it. Randall decided there was nothing he could do until he saw David again. He decided to sleep, but not before following David’s advice about the belt.

 

Randall’s eyes opened and he was face to face with her. A girl about his age with glowing green eyes. He was paralyzed with fear.

“Who told you about the belt thing!? Was it that bitch Hilda?” The girl was nearly foaming at the mouth.

“It’s bad enough she got everyone calling me “Twin Tail”, now she’s taking away my scares!” Randall was starting to be able to move again, he pushed her off of him. She immediately began to stare into his soul.

“You know what I did to the last kid to hit me? Let’s just say it wasn’t PG.” Randall regretted every decision he ever made up to this point.

“Say something!”

“S-something?” Randall barely sputtered out. The girl looked at him before turning into a green wisp and vanishing. What was she?

 

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Igor’s voice forced Randall’s eyes to focus again, no normal sleep for him tonight.

  
“We called you here to congratulate you on establishing your first bonds!” Margaret clapped her hands together in joy.

“What’s a bond have to do with Persona?” Randall asked.

“With every person you establish a bond with, your Persona ability will grow. You’ve established two new Arcana in the last day alone! The Strength Arcana and the Fortune Arcana.” Margaret opened her book, revealing two blue tarot cards, Strength depicting David, and Fortune depicting the Rat King.

“Continue building your bonds, and we’ll see you soon.” As Igor spoke the Velvet Room faded.

 

Morning couldn’t have come soon enough for Randall. He got dressed and headed downstairs.

“Going out?” his cousin’s voice came from behind him, she was watching TV.

“Dad left, he said he’d be out late, but don’t worry! I’ll be fine.” Randall stared at the little girl.

“Go have fun!” She turned back to the TV. Randall wondered if she had any friends.

 

David was late getting to Junes, Randall had already gone through two smoothies and was thinking about getting a third.

“Randall check it out!” David was running up to him, wielding a sword.

“Why did you bring a sword to Junes?”

“We can bring it to the TV world! Hang on I got you one too!” David produced a sword from somewhere behind his back.

“Was that in your pants?” Randall was covering his face in embarrassment.

“Boys, I’m going to need you to come with me.” A police officer had appeared behind them. Randall slammed his fist on the table.

 

They were in police custody for about 45 minutes before a detective came to release them.

“You’re lucky detective Elison knew who you guys were or you’d have been here all day. Please don’t go swinging swords around in public. Especially while there are two unsolved murders going on.”

“Sorry officer.” Randall said.

“Detective actually, Detective Leif.”

“Hey!” Hilda’s voiced echoed down the hall.

“Why’d you get arrested guys?”

“Someone thought it’d be a good idea to dual wield swords at Junes.” Randall side eyed David.

“Well I needed to talk to you, Frida is missing, for real this time!”

“Oh yeah we know, her parents called a bit ago, do you guys know her?” The detective whipped out a notepad.

“Yeah she’s our friend...” Hilda trailed off.

“Has anything been unusual with her lately?” Everyone looked around before David spoke.

“No.”

As they left the police station Hilda spoke up.

“We’re going into the TV to find her.”

“Agreed.” Randall said.

“And I thought we’d need someone who’s familiar with the occult to come with us.”

“You brought the librarian?” David asked.

“No, dummy I brought Alfur!” Hilda reached out and open hand.

“Who’s Alfur?” Randall asked.

“Oh right the paperwork!” Hilda reached and grabbed a tiny stack of papers, which took about ten minutes to fill out.

“Ta-Da!” A little creature was now visible on Hilda’s hand.

“I’m Alfur!”

“He’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” Randall reached out a hand for Alfur to climb up.

“Now, unfortunately I can’t seem to find much about an alternate world like Hilda has mentioned, so I’d like to go there and see.”

 

Everyone landed on the stage with a thump.

“That’s always going to hurt isn’t it?” David asked.

“Yeah I think so.” Randall was rubbing his back.

“Alright Twig!” Hilda produced some garment and Twig began heading away from the landing area.

“What have you got there Hilda?” David asked.

“It’s Frida’s hoodie. She forgot it at my house a while back.” The three were talking before Alfur appeared from Hilda’s hair.

“Guys, look!” The fog was parting to reveal a medieval castle. Twig had stopped and was growling.

“Is Frida in there boy?” The Deerfox almost seemed to nod at his owner.

“Alright guys I’m going in!” Hilda took off with Alfur and Twig in tow before David and Randall could stop her. As they followed her in, four shadow monsters appeared between her and the boys.

“She didn’t even see them!” Randall said in shock.

“She’s always running into danger, let’s just deal with these.” David locked eyes with his Friend.

“Persona!” They both erupted into blue flames as their persona’s sprung forth.

“Randall! Have Orpheus cover Valkyrie!” David’s Persona sprang forward on her horse, fighting the monsters face to face. Orpheus’ strings prevented the others from interrupting as Valkyrie pulverized them one by one. Before they knew it the boys were coming to a large ornate door, but they weren’t ready for what would lay on the other side.

“This can’t be real!” Hilda sounded scared.

“Hilda! What’s going on?” David asked while running up to her.

“Look.” She pointed to the ground where Alfur stood, face to face with his own Shadow.

“There’s no paperwork for this Alfur!” Shadow Alfur said.

“The truth is I hate paperwork, and I only came to Trolberg with Hilda to get away!”

“That’s not true! I love Hilda! You are a liar!” Alfur screamed.

“But I am you” The little elf with yellow eyes smiled.

“You are most definitely, not… me!” An aura erupted blasting Alfur back from his Shadow like a rag doll. Hilda went to scoop him up but other shadows appeared in between them, leaving Alfur to fend for himself. David and Randall summoned their Persona’s and David swooped in to protect Hilda. Alfur’s shadow transformed into a large being covered in a cloak.

“I don’t need you anymore Hilda, I never did!” Lasers began shooting from the shadow forcing Valkyrie to take the hits for Hilda, forcing David to the floor in pain as his Persona weakened.

“Alfur! Be smart! Only you know the real you!” Hilda yelled from her cover behind David. Orpheus was beginning to falter as Alfur stood up.

“Maybe, some of that is true. I did just leave home to get away from the monotony. But that’s also why I love Hilda. Every day is different with her. So maybe you are a voice in my head, but that doesn’t mean I’m not Hilda’s friend. I guess, you are me.” Alfur finished his sentence looking the shadow in the eyes. Suddenly Randall felt a new name on his tongue.

“Kusi Mitama!” Orpheus suddenly returned to Randall and a new Persona, a sort of teardrop with a face, came forth.

“End it!” a burst of wind sprung forth from Kusi Mitama and pierced the weakened Shadow, returning it to it’s original form.

“Why do you get two personas?” David was looking at Randall from the spot where he’d been protecting Hilda. Alfur now had a blue flame in his hand. Hilda came up behind him.

“Is this my-”

“Persona.” Randall finished.

“Hilda! I have a Persona!” Alfur jumped up onto his friend.

To Be Continued


	4. Secrets & Desires

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

4: Secrets and Desires

4/18

“Persona!” Alfur’s tiny voice rang through the stage. Alfur’s Persona was blue and metallic, featuring planetarium projectors on it’s head.

“What can it do?” Hilda asked.

“Astria, show us your stuff!” The Persona didn’t move.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out little buddy!” Randall lightly pat Alfur on his back.

 

Refreshed from the previous day Randall and David tore through the bottom of Frida’s castle, but as they passed the room Alfur had his awakening in, the lights went dark. Suddenly the sound of a motor filled the room, and a motorcycle shot up the stairs behind them.

“Hey! You guys better hurry if you wanna see my big stunt!” Biker Frida shot ahead and out of sight.

“From what I’ve gathered, that was Frida’s other self correct?” Alfur asked.

“Most likely.” Randall answered. As the group entered a spiral staircase they began hearing Frida’s voice.

“I wish I were cool like Hilda!”

“I wish I was brave like Hilda!”

“Does Frida really think of me this way?” Hilda asked.

“She never seemed like the type honestly?” David answered. They rounded the last few stairs.

“Hilda!” Frida was laying on the floor on the other side of a large empty room.

“Oh It’s Hilda! My favorite adventurer!” Shadow Frida stared menacingly at Hilda.

“Hilda is here to save us! Again. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes!” Hilda announced.

“Too bad she can’t! Hilda could never set me free. I realized this a few years ago. I don’t need her.” Shadow Frida said mockingly.

“I don’t need anyone!” Shadow Frida yelled.

“But I like my friends!” Frida was clearly weak.

“They aren’t our friends, they’re just losers.”

“No!” Frida yelled.

“What do you mean no? You know it’s true! Because I’m You!”

“NO! You are not me!” Shadow Frida erupted into flame in front of the group. A figure erupted from the flame like a Phoenix.

“Persona!” The boys got their Persona’s out just in time to protect Hilda, but both were blown back.

“Randall! Call Orpheus back, you have a better advantage!” Alfur called out, shielded by Astria.

“Change!” Suddenly Randall flashed to the Velvet room. An image of Alfur showed in Margaret’s book.

“You’ve successfully forged a new bond, the Star Arcana.” Margaret smiled at him and closed the book.

“Ganesha!” Randall’s new Persona took Orpheus place, and began gaining ground through Shadow Frida’s fire. David was hunched over with Hilda now, Valkyrie barely holding on. Randall was walking through the flames slowly but surely. He approached Frida.

“I can see it now. You aren’t jealous of Hilda, you’re envious.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You want her freedom to adventure.”

“That would mean I want to ignore my sick parents and my studies! I couldn’t!”

“Of course not, this...” Randall gestured to the other Frida. “Is just a single intrusive thought.”

“So in a way she is me? Frida was dubious. Suddenly Ganesha was blown back, taking Randall with it. He leaned up from the ground.

“She doesn’t define you Frida!” He went down and Ganesha disintegrated. Shadow Frida took aim at David and Hilda.

“Wait!” Frida stood up.

“I don’t like it, but you are me.” Shadow Frida began showing static.

“You’re going to accept me?!” It asked.

“Yes. Accepting you doesn’t define me. I wish I didn’t need someone to tell me that.”

“Valkyrie!” David’s Persona used the last of it’s strength to run Shadow Frida through, reducing her to dust. A small card shaped object fell to Frida's hands.

“Is this?”

“Persona.” Randall grunted out, still on the ground.

 

The five and Alfur now sat in the cafe at Junes.

“So you really don’t remember how you got in the TV World?” David asked.

“I told you, the last thing I remembered was someone knocking on my door.” Frida said, looking ashamed about not remembering more. Suddenly Randall caught a glimpse of something bright and green.

“I’ll be back David.” He said getting up. He walked across the street into an alley.

“I know you’re here.” He said.

“I’m not even here for you.” Twin Tail returned to her human form.

“I’m just trying to find someone new to give nightmares!”

“Why on Earth do you need to do that?” He asked.

“Why should I tell you?”

“Clearly your weakness is leather belts” Randall flashed the belt he’d added to his day to day outfit.

“Be a shame if Hilda told more people that.”

“That Bitch!” Twin Tail’s eyes lit up green.

“We need it to live.”

“Nightmares?” Randall asked. “And We?”

“Fear, and yes Trolberg has over a dozen Marra.” Twin tail was in a very collected state of anger.

“Scared Randall?” She raised her arms menacingly.

“No.” He responded smugly, albeit he was bluffing.

“You should see what we can do in dreams then.”

“Show me.”

“What?” She’d never been so confused.

“Show me what you think I should be scared of, or are you afraid?” Twin Tail began dragging him out of the alley by the arm. Randall was afraid, but he was also curious, he just hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

 

The sun set by the time Randall and Twin Tail reached the Huldrawood. Save for a faint green glow that had been steadily growing in front of them. Suddenly she threw him into a brightly lit clearing, his arm sweaty where the Marra had held him for the last hour.

“Who’s this?” A voice asked. Randall opened his eyes to see at least a dozen green pairs of eyes starring him down.

“He says we aren’t scary enough” Twin Tail flashed her teeth.

“Not scary huh?” A girl with dark hair and a green sweater approached. She put one hand on his chest, pinning him down.

“I’ll make you scared.” She whispered directly in front of his face.

 

The Marra forced him to listen as they told stories of nightmares they’d given, all while absorbing the light of their green campfire. Eventually Twin Tail sent him towards home, but something bothered him the entire way. He quietly entered his room, changing into his pajamas and setting up his belt.

“Hi.” The voice came from across the room. Randall jumped. He turned over to see the dark haired Marra’s head sticking out of his closet.

“How long have you been there?” He asked.

“Long enough to watch you change.” She smiled a toothy smile.

“I’m still not afraid of your!” Randall said.

“Then prove it! Take the belt off.” Randall looked down at the belt and unclasped it. The Marra now floated above him.

“Goodnight Randall.”

“Oh, and call me, Euryale.” Randall closed his eyes.

To Be Continued


	5. Such is The Life Of An Adventurer

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

5: Such Is The Life Of An Adventurer

4/19

“Morning guys!” Hilda came into the classroom.

“No, too tired.” David had his head on his desk.

“Where’s Frida?” Randall asked

“She’s taking a couple days to recoup, but she says she’s fine.”

“Hey Randall!” Alfur popped out of Hilda’s hair.

“Alfur. That reminds me. How did you know I had a better Persona for fighting Frida’s Shadow last night?”

“I just sensed it if that makes sense.”

“Hey Randall can we do something in a couple days?” Hilda asked.

“Sure. What is it though?”

“A surprise!”

 

Randall’s school day passe without much activity, his uncle was not home when he returned, so he watched cartoons with cousin Hilda until about 6 when his door began creaking open.

“Dad’s home!” Hilda ran to the door, but retreated quickly and hid behind Randall home.

“Hey!” Detective Leif came around the corner.

“We both got off at the same time today so I brought him with me for dinner.” Randall’s uncles said from behind him.

“It’s okay Hilda, I’m your dad’s protege.” He flashed a smile.

 

Randall’s uncle set out a tables worth of frozen dinners.

“So it’s weird how that Frida girl showed up out of nowhere and says she doesn’t remember anything right?”

“Shut up about police business in front of the kids rookie.” Uncle Elison noted.

“That being said with that case closed I might get some time off coming up.” Hilda’s eyes suddenly were full of life.

“Let’s have a picnic!” She said.

“That would be nice with all the freezer food we’ve been eating. Why don’t you cook Randall?”

“Me? Cook? Are you sure?” Randall did not consider himself a cook.

“Yay! Randall’s cooking!” Hilda had sealed his fate.

“And we can have the picnic at Junes!” She was standing in excitement.

 

4/21

“So we’re going outside the wall?” Randall asked.

“Yeah! It’ll be an adventure!” Hilda smiled at him as they walked.

“Hey, Randall?”

“Yeah?”

“Why have you looked so tired lately?” He couldn’t really admit he was getting nightmares from Euryale every night, on purpose.

“Insomnia.” he responded.

“That sucks.” Hilda responded

“Anyway are you ready for the first surprise?”

“There’s more than one now? Randall responded as Hilda whistled. A small black bird hopped onto her head.

“Hey.”

“Did that bird just talk?!” Randall asked in shock.

“This is Raven, Randall.” Hilda was always full of surprises, he realized.

“Hi.” Randall said.

“Why can you talk?”

“Well, I’m actually a Thunderbird! People around here call me the Great Raven. You might have heard of me.”

“Like the bird they have statues of at the gate?” Randall asked.

“Yup! They have a whole festival for me every year!”

“You’re so… small though.” Randall said. Hilda ducked them into an alley.

“You’re clear Raven.” She said. The bird suddenly erupted in light and thunder crashed, then before Randall was the largest bird he’d ever seen.

“Believe me now, Randall?” The bird asked.

“...Yes”

“We’re riding him aren’t we?” He asked Hilda, she nodded with a smile. Randall rode behind Hilda, not quite sure where to hold the Raven. Hilda was handling this much better than him, she was able to sit up and was even watching, Randall was afraid to look at anything but Hilda and the Raven’s back. He watched Hilda’s red sweater flutter in the wind to take his mind off of how close certain death was.

“Randall you can look now, we’re landing!” The Raven was no descending, and landed with a thump, causing the terrified Randall to slide off onto the grass.

“Come on!” Hilda was sitting on a rock with her back against a tree, patting a spot directly next to her for Randall to sit. He got up and walked over, there wasn’t much space on the rock.

“Are you sure you want to sit that close?” He asked. Hilda grabbed his arm and pulled him down, he was in full contact with Hilda from shoulder to hip, he had his head down in embarrassment.

“Don’t be weird Randall, just look up from your lap for a minute.” Randall looked away from the ground and took in the view, they were on a hill, and you could see all of Trolberg.

“Wow! This is incredible Hilda!”

“I have come here to draw since I was a kid.” She handed Randall a sketchpad. It was full of well drawn pictures of the city, mountains, Giants, Trolls, as well as Twig and Frida. He handed it back.

“I was under the impression you weren’t the type to chill out.” Randall stated.

“If David gave you your impression of me I understand. But did he tell you he used to be afraid of everything?”

“I think he left that bit out.” Hilda laughed, Randall joined in.

“Why is the only picture of a person in your book Frida?” Randall asked.

“That’s from a few months ago, I just got the inspiration to draw her I guess.” A moment of silence passed.

“It’s weird to think she envy’s me. She’s always been so adamant about me not putting myself in danger, and yet some part of her also wants to partake in it.”

“People can be very complex I suppose. We all have parts of ourselves we hide.” Another moment of silence passed.

“Hey Randall can I trust you?” Hilda put her sketchpad down suddenly.

“Sure.” He said calmly.

“I’m gay.” She said under her breath.

“Alright.” Randall said calmly.

“Just, alright?” She asked.

“I’ve never told someone that before, I just expected more of a reaction.”

“I mean I get that, I’ve never met another person my age who is gay, but it doesn’t bother me.”

“This actually feels really underwhelming. I’ve never met someone like that either and I’ve read all these bad things about being gay online… thanks for being cool Randall.” She leaned into a hug.

“Hey, you said another earlier, like you know another gay person our age?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah… someone from back home.” Randall answered.

“Oh. Well here I drew you something!” Hilda stuck the book back in Randall’s lap. It had a picture of them sitting on the rock together, hugging. It was a bit hastily drawn. The moment didn’t last long as suddenly roar was heard. The pair jumped up.

“Oh crap it’s sundown!” Hilda yelled.

“Quick call Raven!” Randall announced. Hilda whistled.

“It’s gonna be a minute, I told him to wait a bit away.” Suddenly a twig snapped behind them. They turned to see the figure of a Troll standing behind them. Randall screamed and ran for his life, he got halfway down the hill before he noticed Hilda wasn’t with him. He turned back to see Hilda in the hand of the Troll, back where they had been sitting. He turned around and ran uphill.

“Hilda!” He screamed as he came up on the Troll, fists raised.

“Randall wait!” Hilda yelled. Randall stopped.

“The Troll isn’t hurting me.” Randall looked closer and realized the Troll was in fact holding Hilda as if she were a baby.

“He’s just saying hi.”

“What do you mean he’s just saying hi? It’s a Troll Hilda!” Randall rebuked. The Troll set Hilda down.

“They aren’t mindless like they say in the history books, just say hi Randall.” Randall looked at the Troll. He stuck out a shaky finger towards the Troll. To his shock the Troll did the same, and their fingers touched.

“Hey Helga!” Suddenly the Raven came down from the air.

“Oh hey is that David’s Troll?” He asked.

“David’s Troll?” Randall asked.

“David accidentally added this Troll to his rock collection when it was a baby about six years ago. I reunited it with it’s mother.”

“You had an odd childhood.” Randall said, getting on the bird.

“Such is the life of an adventurer.” Said Hilda.

To Be Continued

 


	6. The Stake Out

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

6: The Stake Out

“Oh!” Margaret seemed caught off guard.

“I wasn’t expecting you, it seems the master is away.” Igor was indeed not in his usual spot on the train.

“Well, welcome to the Velvet Room! I see you spent some time forging a new bond, the Magician Arcana.” Some imagery of Hilda flashed in Margaret’s book. “Unfortunately you’ll have to come back when the master is in if you have any other requests, unless maybe, you just like seeing me?”

5/3

Randall shot awake and headed downstairs. Hilda was watching the news with her father.

“Anything interesting?” Randall asked.

“Just this Trevor kid. He got caught messing with one of the Great Raven statues again.” He sounded annoyed. Randall glanced at the TV to see a boy with black hair, wearing all black to match, he certainly looked the part of a delinquent.

Suddenly the phone rang. Randall’s uncle picked it up and soon enough he was off to work.

“Hey Randall!” His voice came from outside after he left. Randall met him outside the door.

“So one of our detectives got sick and I have to fill in, I might not be able to have the 4th and 5th off like I said. Can you watch Hilda for me?” Randall nodded at his Uncle. When he walked back in he looked at his cousin, with a smile on her face. He felt awful for her. Suddenly a knock came from the door.

“Randall! You want to hang out today?” Hilda was at his door with an infectious smile.

“I’m sorry, I’m babysitting my cousin.” Randall gestured to Hilda, who was peeking out from around a corner nervously.

“Oh, well why don’t you come with us!” Hilda said.

“I… is that okay?” His cousin stammered.

“Yeah it’ll be fun!” Randall assured.

“Okay!” She came out to the door. “What’s your name? Mine’s Hilda!”

“What?! No way my name is Hilda too! You’re like a little me!” Randall’s cousin now had the same infectious smile as Hilda.

 

“Alright here’s everyone’s food!” David came up to the table, setting food out for Randall, Hilda, Frida, Little Hilda, Alfur and Twig, then finally himself. “Why did you guys want to eat at Junes? The food isn’t even that good.”

“And we certainly could’ve come up with something better for Little Hilda to do.” Frida added.

“But I love Junes!” Little Hilda began eating her food. “Who’s the tiny plate for?” She pointed at Alfur’s food.

“Oh yeah. Alfur do you have the paperwork?” David asked. The Elf produced the stack of tiny papers from who knows where, and Hilda helped Little Hilda sign them.

“Hi!” Alfur waved.

“Oh my gosh I love him! He’s so adorable!” Little Hilda picked up the elf and held him above her head.

“Anyway we’re supposed to have a picnic soon!” Little Hilda said.

“Were you going to make a picnic?” David asked her.

“No, he is!” She pointed at Randall.

“You were going to make a picnic for the whole family?” Frida asked.

“Yeah, for fun.” He responds.

“You’re like a big brother!” Hilda said.

“Big Bro!” Little Hilda said.

“Plus if you can make a picnic you are already a better cook than Hilda and David.  
Frida said sarcastically.

“Hey!” Hilda and David said in unison.

“What makes you think I can’t cook?” David said. “You know what? It’s a cook-off, between you and me!” David stood up and pointed at Frida.

“Wait am I in too?” Hilda asks.

“Yes! And Randall will be the impartial judge!” David never looked more serious than this moment.

“Well little Hilda, I’m a pretty good cook, might even be better than your mom.” Randall choked at Frida’s words.

“That’s probably true. I don’t have a mom. She died in an accident.” Little Hilda said. Everyone fell silent for a second.

“I didn’t know, sorry.” Frida said.

“It’s okay! I’m doing fine. I have daddy and Big Bro! Plus I got to visit Junes today, and it’s really fun!” Little Hilda smiled, relieving the tension in the air.

“Anytime you need someone to hang out with just ask us okay?” Hilda was leaning on the table as she talked to Little Hilda. Randall gave a big smile at his friends and cousin.

 

5/5

“I’m back!” Randall’s uncle came through the door, laden with frozen dinners. He placed them on the table and slouched on the couch.

“I’m sorry Hilda. I know I said I’d spend time with you.” He groaned.

“It’s okay, big bro played with me all day!” She said.

“Really? Thanks Randall.” He said.

“No problem, it was fun.” Randall said as he came to the table.

“What’s in the bag daddy?” Hilda pointed to a Junes bag her father had brought in.

“Oh, it’s a gift!” He produced a t-shirt.

“Look! It has a funny picture on it!” Hilda took the shirt with glee.

“To be fair I got you one too.” Randall took the bag from his uncle.

“O… oh, swim trunks...” Randall was now the proud owner of an ugly pair of red swim-trunks.

“I thought you would like red, since you only ever wear those two red shirts.” His uncle said. He was technically right, Randall’s wardrobe was almost entirely red shirts and jeans.

“He come on, let’s eat together!” Little Hilda beckoned them both over.

 

5/6

“I can’t believe David asked us all to come here to cram for school and fell asleep.” Hilda said. David was asleep drooling on his textbook.

“You know what’s really been weird. Ever since you guys rescued me, there hasn’t been an incident of any kind.” Frida said.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking!” David jumped up, scaring Hilda.

“It’s like you just came back from the dead!” Said Hilda angrily.

“He looks good for dead.” Randall added.

“So listen, The first victim was Raven Leader, then Nessa, and the Frida. I don’t think the victims were chosen randomly.” David said.

“So what connects me to Nessa and Raven Leader?” Frida asks.

“It’s not the most concrete theory. But Nessa is linked to Raven Leader because she found the body, and Raven Leader is linked to you through Sparrow Scouts. So in theory, any girl associated with Raven Leader could be targeted.” David said.

“But what’s the motive?” Randall asked.

“And all I remember is the doorbell ringing, sorry.” Frida said.

“Plus how does the Midnight Channel factor into this?” Randall added.

“What if it’s a warning?” Frida asked.

“We should always watch the Midnight Channel then.” Randall said.

“Alright. Now that that’s settled, I’m going home!” David got up and left.

 

5/12

Everyone had just finished handing in their last midterms. Hilda and David looked dead on their feet, Frida was as confident looking as ever.

 

Randall was eating dinner with his family when the news came on. It was a video of a kid in all black screaming at a newscaster.

“Is that?” Randall trailed off

“Trevor again. He gets in a lot of fights.” Uncle Ellison said.

 

5/16

Randall drew his blinds as the Midnight Channel came on, depicting a male figure.

 

“Welcome to the meeting of the special investigation unit for the Trolberg serial murders!” David was standing over everyone at the food court table.

“That’s really long. And is this supposed to be our headquarters? Hilda asked.

“Moving on. About the guy on the Midnight Channel-” Randall started before being interrupted.

“It’s Trevor.” Hilda said.

“That really wrecks all my theories.” David said.

“He was always like this. Back when we were kids he tried to make me throw rocks at birds, and he gave the Great Raven amnesia.” Hilda said.

“Sounds like a nice guy.” Randall said.

“We still need to go visit him. If our theory about the Midnight Channel and the murders is right… he’s next.” David said.

 

 

As the group approached Trevor’s house Detective Leif was exiting.

“Thanks for all your help!” He said, closing the door. He gave the kids a nod as he passed.

“Great. What do you want Hilda?” Trevor’s mom looked annoyed to see her.

“We’re looking for Trevor.” She said.

“Well he’s not home.” Trevor’s mom closed the door. As they left Hilda suddenly stopped.

“He’s over there!” She pointed to where Trevor was loitering near the river.

“I’m going to talk to him.” Randall said. “He doesn’t know me right?” Randall walked over.

“Hey you’re Trevor right?” Randall asked.

“Yeah who are you?!” Trevor seemed annoyed.

“I’m Randall, I saw you on the news and you just seem, intriguing.” Randall said.

“What do you mean intriguing? Are you hitting on me or something? Get bent.” Trevor turned away. Randall walked back to his friends.

“Hey! What are you three doing here?! Get Lost!” Trevor had seen Hilda and crew. The group collectively ran for their lives.

“Alright that was close.” Hilda said out of breath, as the group stopped at the bell tower.

“New plan, let’s stake out his house.” David said.

“Yeah, the killer has to come to him, right?” Said Hilda

“We’ll need a way to stay in contact.” Randall said.

“I might have an idea! I’ll see you all tonight.” With that David left.

 

Randall, Hilda and Frida were watching Trevor’s house as the sun set. Trevor emerged and began walking off into the night.

“Crap, we need to follow him.” Hilda said.

“Someone should also stay here.” Randall said.

“And! We can keep in touch with these!” David showed up behind them with an assorted bag of walkie talkies.

“We’re going to use Walkie Talkies?” Randall said.

“These, are CB radios, much larger range than a toy.” David bragged.

“Okay, sure. Me and Frida will stay, you and Hilda go.” Randall instructed.

 

“Frida, are you okay?” Randall asked. The girl was clearly lost in thought.

“Honestly I’m afraid of seeing the killer again.” Frida said.

“It’ll be okay, he probably won’t even show up with Trevor gone.”

“There’s something else Randall. This might sound dumb, but I’ve never been alone with a guy my age before.” Frida said.

“That surprises me. You seem so outgoing, and there’s David.” Randall said.

“Well, David is always with Hilda, and Hilda has been really enjoying hanging out with you guys.”

“Well, Hilda is special.” Randall says.

“So are you Randall.” Frida says.

“You think so?” He says.

“Well yeah, you’re the reason we’re all here doing this investigation, and why I’m alive.” Frida said. Suddenly the CB goes live.

“David to Hilda I have the target in sight, over.”

“He’s 200 meters in front of me, over.” Hilda responds.

“Hey, Hilda, why are we using these if we’re right next to each other?” David goes dead there.

“Those two are certainly. Something.” Randall said.

“Yeah they might not be the brightest, but they are both good people.” Frida laughs with Randall.

“Ugh guys I’m hungry.” Hilda says.

“What do you think you two are doing?” A voice suddenly says from Hilda’s CB.

“Uhhh nothing Trevor!” David says, Hilda still holding her button down. “Just an ordinary couple doing couple stuff!” Frida facepalmed.

“Yeah we weren’t spying on you or anything!” Hilda said. Suddenly their line went dead after some ruckus.

“We need to save them now, don’t we?” Randall asked.

“Yeah.” Frida said, annoyed. They ran and saw the pair running from Trevor.

“Hey Trevor!” Randall yelled. He turned to them and began running.

“Now what?” Frida said.

“We run.” Randall took off with Frida behind. The ran into David and Hilda a few turns later, and soon the four were running.

 

It took almost half an hour for the four to lose Trevor.

“Alright I’m done with this” Said David, out of breath.

“But what will happen to Trevor?” Frida said.

“He’ll be fine on his own.” David said.

“We should still keep an eye on him.” Randall suggested.

“Okay. But I’m done for today.” David began walking off as a scooter came in front of them and stopped.

“I have a pizza for Hilda?” The driver said.

“What? How?” David asked.

“I told you I was hungry earlier.” She said paying for the food.

“That just leaves more questions.” David said, rubbing his head.

To Be Continued


	7. Thank You, Randall

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

7: Thank You, Randall

5/18

“Hi I’m Trevor! And welcome to my knitting corner!” Trevor was on the TV knitting on a chair.

“Now follow me for Something very special and very pretty!” Trevor skipped into the static of the Midnight Channel. Randall clicked on his radio as the TV turned back to black.

“Uhhh...” Randall was cut off.

“What was that?!” David said.

“Something. I’m definitely gonna tape the next one.” Randall said.

 

“So we really went through a television...” Frida was admiring the stage.

“Oh, Yeah this is the first time you’ve done that by your own free will.” Hilda said.

“Okay guys, bad news. Twig can’t find a trail.” Hilda continued.

“Cruddlesticks, what are we going to do then?” David asked.

 

“I’m sorry he hasn’t come home since yesterday.” Trevor’s mother slowly closed the door on the group.

“Oh so that big guy isn’t here?” A kid appeared behind them.

“He made me this little toy and I need him to fix it!” The kid handed them a small rabbit toy, missing a leg.

“Did Trevor make that?” Hilda asked.

“Yeah!” The kid said.

“Can I borrow that? We’ll bring it right back, and fixed.” Randall took the toy.

“What are you doing Randall?” David said.

“This will smell more like him than anything we’ve tried.” Randall said.

 

Twig suddenly sat down in the middle of a path.

“We’re not at Trevor yet, are we?” David asked.

“I think Twig lost the scent.” Said Hilda, petting the Deerfox.

“Randall, can I try something?” Alfur suddenly asks. Randall nods. Alfur steps to the front of the group.

“Astria!” Alfur’s Persona now stands beside him. “So, every time I try to attack, nothing happens, but when we are here, I’m always getting weird feelings.” He steps up to his Persona. Astria grabs him suddenly, dropping Alfur into it’s head. “Give me the toy.” Alfur now sounds like he’s on a loudspeaker. Randall gives Astria the toy. Lights begin emitting from it’s head, before concentrating on the toy. Then a red bean shoots off into the distance. “That way.” Alfur says. The group resumed moving.

 

“Uh… is he really in here Alfur?” David was now starring down a human sized dollhouse with his friends.

“I’m certain.” Alfur assured.

“Crap. This is really shattering my image of him.” David said.

“At least it can’t get worse.” Randall said.

 

“It’s really all plastic isn’t it?” Hilda said as the group walked through the house.

“It’s not just that, it’s not just hallways like the castle, it’s just an inexplicable bunch of rooms.” Randall said.

“We’ve been through at least 5 kitchens.” Frida added. “If it weren’t for Alfur, we’d be screwed.” The Elf was still guiding them forward from inside of his Persona. He was able to pinpoint the shadows hidden in the fog, which was preventing the group from being crept up on.

“Hello!” The group had entered what appeared to be a ballroom, Trevor’s shadow was sitting in a luxurious chair.

“Welcome to my dream house!” The creature was now walking towards them. “How about we get you guys ready for the ball!” Shadow Trevor produced a small wall, which he walked behind and emerged in a flowery ball gown. “Okay you next!” He pointed at David, producing an orange dress.

“No, no! Thanks!” David cowered behind Randall.

“It’s just a dress David.” Frida said.

“I have one for you too!” Trevor produced a blue dress and pointed at Hilda. She too was now cowering behind Randall. Frida was covering her face, disappointed in her counterparts.

“Frida, we better just do this before he tries to put Twig in a dress.” Randall says as he steps forward.

“Okay Randall.” Frida also stepped forward. Randall came forward first. “Shiva!”

“Take-Mikazuchi!” Frida’s Persona burst from her, appearing as a muscular male figure with a very large gold sword, it towered over Shiva. Frida pointed at Trevor’s shadow and her Persona swung it’s sword. When the dust settled, Shadow Trevor was holding up the large sword over his head.

“You’ll have to try harder than that!” He threw the sword to his side and ran out of the room.

“Frida when were you going to tell us your Persona was so… big?” David asked.

“This is the first time I’ve seen it too you know, but it feels appropriate.” Frida flexed and her Persona did the same behind her, before it returned to Frida.

 

“That Trevor is just a delinquent.” “I hear he steals lunch money from his classmates.”

“Hey shut up, I never steal!” Trevor was looking around shouting at the voices in the foggy room. “Come out and fight like a man!”

“Oh please, you aren’t going to fight anyone.” A new voice said.

“Who’s talking to me now?” Trevor screamed, fists armed.

“You know this delinquent thing is just an act. All you actually do is graffiti on Great Raven statues.”

“I’ll kick your ass!” Trevor was seeing red.

“Come at me then!” The fog cleared, revealing a male figure, clad in a black dress.

“Are you supposed to be me?” Trevor dropped his guard a bit as Randall and friends entered the room.

“Hey! No interrupting!” Shadow Trevor made a gesture and ribbons of fabric emerged from the fog grabbing the investigation team.

“Pers-” Randall was gagged by the fabric before he could finish the word, he was quickly bound to the floor. The others soon followed.

“Let’s be honest with ourselves now. Why not just admit you like all this girly stuff?” Trevor’s shadow said to Trevor.

“I’m not a girl!” Trevor said.

“The thing is, I am you!” Trevor’s Shadow smiled.

“The hell you are! You’re not me!” Trevor was blown back as his shadow went up in red. As the air cleared his shadow was replaced by a large figure in an enormous red dress.

“I’m done with this bullshit!” Trevor ran forward before being smacked back by a ribbon from the dress. Randall was trying to look on in horror as he kept being pulled back to the floor. Suddenly he heard grunting a turned his head to see Hilda fighting against her bonds and inching to him on her knees. The ribbons were holding her legs and arms behind her and pulling her hair. Her face came into view and she was clearly in pain, but she also had her pocket knife in her mouth. She slammed her head down next to Randall’s left hand, and soon it broke free! He ripped the fabric away from his mouth.

“Orpheus!” He yelled just before he was grabbed again. Orpheus emerged and his strings freed Randall. “Go!” Orpheus charged at Trevor’s shadow as he pulled Hilda free. “You are such a bad-ass.” He said.

“I try.” Hilda said back. The two quickly freed the other and soon Valkyrie and Take-Mikazuchi were joining the fight. The three Persona’s rushed forward and all three were quickly grabbed by the ribbons. Blue light began running down the ribbons, and ice started building on the Persona’s. Their summoners began reeling from the pain.

“Randall! Recall Orpheus!” Alfur shouted.

“Return!” Orpheus returned to light, breaking free from the ice as the other two Persona’s were consumed and shattered, sending David and Frida to the floor. “Jack Frost!” The light took the form of a tiny snowman and the ribbon re-grabbed it. The blue light seemed to not affect Jack Frost however.

“Good choice Randall, ice doesn’t seem to hurt that Persona!” Alfur said.

“I still can’t attack though!” Randall shouted back.

“Fine if you want to ruin my fun, I’ll just end it!” Shadow Trevor’s ribbon turned blue and swung down at Trevor’s body. Trevor looked up to see that Randall had caught the ribbon in his hands and was now being consumed by ice. He was visibly in pain and crying.

“Did you just sacrifice yourself for me?” Trevor said.

“It doesn’t have to be a sacrifice! Just accept your other self!” Randall yelled back.

“I’m not a girl! it’s not me!” Trevor yelled back defiantly

“It is you! Liking knitting doesn’t mean you can’t be tough! I can tell you are tough just by looking at you, and I also know kids come to you to fix their toys! It’s okay! I think that’s cool!” Randall got the words out as the ice went around his neck. Trevor got up and began running at his other self.

“Why are you so persistent?” The shadow yelled.

“Because I’m tough! But you’re right! I love cute shit!” Trevor yelled as he jumped into the dress. Suddenly the shadow began erupting in static and Randall was freed. As he caught his breath hey groaned out “Ganesha, finish it!” The elephant like creature emerged and landed a direct hit on the shadow, and bursting it into static. Shadow Trevor returned to his original form.

“I hate that this guy is inside me. The truth is I’m afraid of being made fun of, so I push people away. I’m you, and you’re me.” At this Shadow Trevor broke apart and fell into Trevor’s hand as a glowing card. “Thanks for saying that stuff blond kid. Thanks for not making fun of me.” Trevor smiled.

“Call me, Randall.”

 

6/6

“You know I’m sure girls would like you more if they knew you could make toys and clothes.” David said to Trevor from across the school lunch table.

“Please just drop it for now?” Trevor said. “All I really want to know is who the jackass that did that to me was.”

“We’re trying to find that out too.” Frida said.

“Really? Well how bout I tag along so I can kick his ass!” Trevor said.

“Sure.” Said Randall, smiling.

To Be Continued


	8. The Camping Trip

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

8: The Camping Trip

“Welcome to the Velvet Room. I’m afraid you’ve come while the master is away again. But perhaps that was intentional this time?” Margaret smiled a little. “It seems you’ve unlocked the power of the Emperor Arcana.” Her book flashed several images of Trevor. “What will you do with this new power? I must say even my curiosity is piqued.” She shot Randall one final smile as he began to awaken.

6/13

“This is so nice. I’m glad the summer weather is finally here!” David sat at the Junes table. Everyone had switched attire to match the hot weather. David and Hilda were both sporting tank tops and shorts, Frida a tank top and a skirt. Randall and Trevor however were not as with the picture.

“Why are you guys both wearing leather jackets in this heat?” Frida asked.

“It’s all I really wear.” Said Trevor.

“I thought it looked cool on him, so I bought one.” Said Randall.

“Well it does look cool.” Said David. “Besides Alfur has been dressed the same since we met him.

“A good red shirt is all I need.” Remarked the elf. The six were eating lunch along with the Deerfox Twig.

“Well they say we’re going to get a lot of rain soon. We’ll have to keep an eye on the Midnight Channel.” Frida said. “I hope it stays clear this weekend though.”

“What’s going on this weekend?” Randall asked.

“Sparrow Scouts year end camping trip. I’m helping the scouts get going again. I might even be taking Raven Leader’s place.” Frida said.

“You certainly were the best scout in our flock.” Added Hilda. “Even beat my mom’s record for most badges.”

“You guys can come if you want, I’d appreciate the help. The only other person helping is Mr. Cory.” Frida said his name, disgusted.

6/16

“Thanks for coming shopping with me.” Frida said as she gathered things for the camping trip. She was accompanied by Randall, David, Hilda, and Alfur.

“So what do we do on this camping trip anyway?” said Randall.

“Some scavenger hunts, a bonfire, also we do spend the day cleaning trash up.” Frida said.

“Eh, I figured as much, it sounds like a scout thing.” Randall said.

“Well, a few years back we did start a new tradition of going to the lake for a swim after the trip is over.” Frida added.

“That could be fun, and just when I thought my uncle’s swimsuit he bought me was going to be useless.” Randall said.

“Frida!” Hilda announced. “I want to cook something for everyone.”

“Oh no.” David said.

“David come buy ingredients with me!” Hilda dragged David away, leaving Frida with Alfur and Randall.

“That should be exciting.” Randall says.

“I’m gonna bring stuff for a meal, in case hers ends up being toxic.” Frida said.

 

“You’re home big bro!” Cousin Hilda greeted Randall as he walked in the door. She saw his Junes bag. “You went to Junes! Everyday is great at your Junes!” She sang. “What did you buy?”

“Just some odds and ends for the camping trip tomorrow. I’ll be gone for a while, will you be okay?”

“Yeah I can watch over the house while you’re gone!” She said happily. Randall felt worried for her, so he spent part of the night teaching her magic tricks.

6/17

“David!” Randall yelled as his friend fell to the ground after trying Hilda’s meal.

“You didn’t make it too spicy did you?” Frida asked.

“Yeah about that.” Hilda said nervously. “Why don’t you try it?” She asked Randall. He really didn’t want to, but she was making puppy-dog eyes at him. He took a bite and fell to the ground with David.

“Maybe I should’ve taste tested it.” Hilda says.

“Hilda what are you doing?” Randall turned to see the new voice.

“What is that!?” Randall screamed. It looked like a person, but made of wood and with a floating head.

“It’s just the Woodman.” Hilda said.

“Who’s the rude kid?” Woodman asks.

“His name is Randall.” Hilda says.

“Alright.” The Woodman says. “Anyway I heard a bunch of kids and smelled food.”

“Do you eat?” Randall asked.

“What a rude question.” Woodman then proceeded to suck up some of Hilda’s food like a vacuum.

“What did I miss guys!” Trevor was walking up to everyone.

“Are you always this late?” Hilda asked.

“Get bent.” Trevor said.

“Alright this is too many people. Bye” The Woodman left.

“Why don’t we sit down with my food and talk about the case while Mr. Cory has the kids?” Frida said, as she went to retrieve her food.

 

The sun had set and the group was sitting at the unlit fire pit, waiting for the kids.

“So Trevor totally blows our theory about the victims all being women.” Frida says.

“There’s literally no other connection between them.” Hilda said.

“Actually I’ve been thinking about it and there is.” Frida said. “Raven Leader did an interview on the news about the Sparrow Scouts, Nessa was interviewed when she found Raven Leader’s body, I was interviewed in a story about the school, and Then there was the piece about Trevor messing up the Raven statues.”

“I would’ve never made that connection because I didn’t see you on TV Frida.” Randall said. “But what you are saying is that everyone has been on the news at least once before they vanished.”

“So whoever is featured on the news next, is the next target.” David says. “But what’s the motivation?

“Hey we’re back!” Mr. Cory stamped angrily into camp. “Kids are all yours, I’m done for the night.” He disappeared into his tent.

 

Eventually only Frida and Randall were left by the dying fire, picking up.

“Hey.” Woodman had returned. He placed a log on the fire. “You two are much quieter than everyone else so, I’m back.”

“Hey Woodman.” Frida said with an annoyed undertone. Frida then walked away for a bit.

“So Randall, what brings you to Trolberg?”

“Staying with my Uncle for a year.”

“Well you picked an interesting group of friends.”

“Yeah I like them. They are bizarre and wonderful people.”

“Ever had a girlfriend Randall?”

“Uh… no.” Randall laughed a little. “How about you Woodman?”

“Didn’t expect you to ask back, but, yes a long time ago. I prefer to be alone now, just traveling to my hearts content.”

“Sounds lonely.”

“It’s not lonely if you like being alone.”

“Well it’s not for me I suppose, Woodman.”

“Hilda is certainly the type of friend you’ll never be bored with.”

“Do you know her well?”

“Yeah, she used to live in the woods with her mom, before a giant stepped on her house.”

“That sounds incredibly traumatic.” Randall was a bit shocked.

“Well she came to like the city. I’m sure she’d do it all again.” Woodman said. “It’s actually been a nice talk kid, if we run into each other again, I’ll teach you elf poker.” The Woodman left before Randall could respond. He decided to go to bed.

6/18

“Alright lake day is here!” David threw his shirt and jumped into the water. Hilda came up next to Randall in a blue one piece.

“I like the swimsuit Randall. Red is the only color I’ve seen you in, but it’s definitely your color.”

“I like yours too Hilda.” He said.

“Thanks dude, most people just say it’s ugly, but you’ll never catch me in a bikini, that’s more Frida’s thing.” She pointed at Frida walking over in a purple bikini. Hilda was right, it looked good on her.

“Well I see David is going to be useless. Can you two at least keep an eye on the kids too?” Frida said. “I’m going to just sit in the sun, I’m not much of a swimmer.”

“Me too.” Trevor had arrived, he wasn’t even wearing a swimsuit, just his street clothes.

“Last one in has to eat the leftovers!” Hilda had already run ahead of Randall.

“Not happening!” Randall charged after her.

To Be Continued


	9. Can A Marra Have A True Self?

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

9: Can A Marra Have A True Self?

“Welcome, to the Velvet Room.” Igor smiled.

“You’ve made yet another new bond. You have quite a large number of bonds now.” Margaret pulled out the book, which showed a picture of Woodman. “The Hanged man. Soon your bonds will begin to deepen, and your strength will continue to grow.”

“I can’t wait to see what you accomplish.” Igor said as the train car began to fade.

6/20

“Big bro! Come look at this!” Randall ran down the stairs and saw the news on TV.

“Last night, this footage of some sort of UFO was caught over Trolberg. Officials are baffled as to what it could be.” The video appeared to show a green wisp shooting through the air. Randall called David. “David, do you think a Marra could be thrown into the TV?” He asked.

“No way dude, there’s no way the killer could catch a Marra.” David responded.

6/21

“You think the killer would go after a random Marra?” Hilda said. “We don’t even know which one slipped up and got caught on camera.”

“Well I do know a Marra.” Randall said. “We have an ‘arrangement’.”

“Dude, don’t make deals with Marras!” David exclaimed.

“I just don’t see how the killer would track down one of these Marra things, at least based on what you guys have told me about them. What would happen to one if they got thrown in anyway?” Trevor added.

 

The Midnight Channel flashed to life for only a second, showing an image of a little girl in the fetal position.

“Hey dork.” Euryale had appeared behind Randall.

“Euryale, do you know which Marra got caught on camera the other night?”

“Kelly. That moron. Now come on, Nightmare time.”

“I want to talk to Kelly.” Randall said.

“I’ll take you to her tomorrow, but you’ll owe me.”

“Owe you what?”

“You’ll see!” She smiled.

6/22

“Dude, how did you find out where a Marra lives?” David asks.

“Apparently all 13 of them live together.” Randall said “And there it is.” Randall pointed at an abandoned building.

“Didn’t that used to be a hotel?” Frida said.

“An abandoned hotel? That’s something right out of a young adult fiction story.” Hilda said. Randall knocked on the door.

“What!” Twin Tail opened the door. “Hilda why are you here, and who told you about this place?”

“We’re here to talk to Kelly and-”

“Randall!” Euryale came floating down the stairs. “Let me show you around!” Euryale dragged him into the hotel, leaving the others behind.

“So first stop, my bedroom!” Euryale said.

“Your what.” Randall said nervously. Euryale threw him on a bed.

“You know Randall, I’ve decided how you can pay me back. Be my boyfriend.” Randall was starring at the ceiling in fear.

“You know that’s kinda weird since I’m a teenager and you’re a conditionally immortal creature.” Randall forced the words out.

“Not if we, turn you into a Marra.” She said.

“Wait wait, can a boy be a Marra?” Randall said.

“Well you’d be a Mar, or an Alp depending on who you ask, but it’s like the same thing.” Suddenly a series of bangs and knocks echoed through the abandoned building.

“Maybe you should check on that-” Randall finally looked over only to see that Euryale had taken her shirt off. He let out a small scream and looked away.

“I thought you weren’t afraid of Marra’s!” She laughed.

“This, is very different.” Randall said, closing his eyes. The Marra had climbed on top of him and then suddenly Randall heard a smack, and she was gone. He opened his eyes and saw Twin Tail, rubbing her hand.

“Idiot.” She said, looking at the other girl, knocked out on the floor. “Please, just get your idiot friends out of our house, and I’ll try to get her off your back, deal?” Twin Tail stuck out her hand, and Randall happily shook it. He walked out into the hallway only to be greeted by his friends running from multiple Marras.

“Guys let’s go!” He yelled, and soon they were outside. “What happened in there?”

“Well we broke in to find Kelly.” David said.

“Was that Hilda’s idea?” Randall asked and she nodded in agreement. “Did you learn anything?”

“No, she just chased us out.” David said.

“Well at least your dumb plan helped me out.” Randall said. “I almost lost something important in there.”

6/23

“So we’re trying this stakeout thing again?” David asked.

“Yes, it’s all we can do really.” Hilda said.

“Who are you guys watching?” a new voice suddenly said. Everyone turned and jumped.

“Hey… Detective Leif… what are you doing here?” Randall asked.

“Some legwork for Arren.” He responds.

“What are you doing here?” the detective asks.

“Uhhhh-” Hilda is cut off by Randall.

“We’re checking out the abandoned hotel.” He lies.

“Oh, well I’d be careful, it’s supposed to be haunted, also it’s private property.” Detective Leif says. After the Detective left, the group stayed until after dark, eventually heading home to watch the Midnight Channel. To Randall’s disdain, a video of a small girl running from dark figures appeared on the screen.

6/24

“Maybe the Midnight Channel is just a message from the person’s Shadow?” Frida suggested.

“What about the silent images, in the days before?” Randall asked.

“Maybe that’s a message from the killer.” David says.

“What if it’s the killer thought’s?” Alfur suggested.

“So we still have nothing. I guess we’ll have to just watch the Midnight Channel again, and hope the killer can’t catch a Marra.” Trevor said.

6/25

“So will you help me? Will you, be my friend?” The little girl on the Midnight Channel almost looked like Kelly, however she was gone too quickly to really say for sure.

 

“Hey guys are these trees?” David remarked as the usual layout of the TV World turned into a forest.

“It’s the Huldrawood David.” Hilda said. “We should just head to the Marra fire pit.”

 

Instead of the usual fire pit, the little girl sat in the opening.

“Will you be my friends?” She asked, crying.

“We’ll be your friends!” The voices did not belong to the investigation team, instead they were the voices of some of the other Marras.

“Look!” David pointed to the real Kelly, slumped against a tree. He tried to move over to her, but shadows began pouring into the room. Calls of ‘Persona’ quickly filled the area, and combat soon followed. Kelly had woken up and began heading for her shadow.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Kelly asked.

“I’m you silly!” She said.

“No you aren’t, I’m not a little girl.” Kelly said in a threatening tone.

“You’re not scary, in fact you’re scared!”

“I’m not scared of anything!” Kelly said. Suddenly a single Persona broke through the Shadows, a confusingly dressed figure, shooting ice.

“Nice job Goemon!” Trevor burst through after his Persona.

“You don’t even want to be a Marra! You want to be able to go home and see your mom!” The little girl yelled.

“No! Shut up! You’re not me!” Kelly screamed and her Shadow exploded with power, pushing her back. Kelly’s shadow transformed into a shadowy feminine figure, with glowing green eyes. The shadow jumped into the air fighting the Persona’s hand to hand. Slowly but surly the others realized she was winning.

“Guys, I don’t think it has a weakness!” Alfur yelled as Astria took a large hit and vanished. She then jumped and slammed Goemon and Valkyrie together, destroying them. She took a leap and pinned Orpheus down, crushing it’s head. Randall fell to his knees. Take-Mikazuchi tackled the Shadow, but it quickly began pushing back. Frida was clearly losing energy.

“Hilda! You need to take Kelly and go!”

“What do you mean go?” Hilda yelled.

“I mean we’re going to lose, I can’t hold this much longer!” No sooner was Take-Mikazuchi defeated.

“Guys, it’s been fun.” David groaned out as the Shadow raised it’s fist to crush the Persona users.

“Hey! You stop that!” Hilda yelled. The Shadow stopped and turned to Hilda.

“You’re just annoying.” The Shadow swung down at Hilda at a speed she couldn’t outrun, but at the last second something pushed her and the fist missed. She turned around to see Twig, limp on the ground. Hilda ran over to the Deerfox, antlers broken, and legs to match. Hilda began crying over her Deerfox.

“Please stop! Stop hurting people, stop hurting animals!” Kelly yelled over tears.

“What will you do about it?” The shadow said.

“I’m going to accept you! I am afraid! I do want to go home! I want to stop being a Marra!” Kelly voice echoed and the Shadow destabilized. Suddenly Twig let out a screeching howl. The Deer fox was surrounded in light as a large dog like creature spawned from it. The Persona jumped forward and bit the damaged shadow, destroying it.

“Twig… do you have a Persona?” Hilda asked. Kelly walked forward to her other self.

“I’m sorry I let this happen. You’re right. I’m you, and you’re me.” The Shadow turned into a floating card, which was absorbed into Kelly.

 

“I’m sorry the others couldn’t walk you home.” Randall said, walking with Kelly from Junes.

“Well I do want to go the rest of the way alone from here.” She said. “Can I tell you something first?” Randall nodded. “In that world. I couldn’t use my Marra powers, and… I had a pulse again.” Randall gasped.

“You mean to say you were alive in the TV World?” Randall asked.

“I’m not sure. Either way, I’m going to help you find the jerk that did this to me!” Kelly said confidently.

“Glad to have your help.” Randall said.

To Be Continued


	10. The Emptiness

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

10: The Emptiness

“Welcome to the Velvet Room!” Igor says.

“Your last battle was a fierce one, but you overcame and unlocked a new bond, The Lovers Arcana.” Margaret’s book showed some images of Kelly. “Romance in moderation will make you happy, but in excess it will prick you and make you bleed.” Margaret began fading into the ether.

7/10

“Damn it!” Trevor slams his fist on the table. “This totally blows our theory about the news. Mr. Cory has never been on the news, probably TV in general.”

“He never appeared on the Midnight Channel either.” Frida added.

“I really thought our theory was good too.” Hilda said.

“There’s no way the Midnight Channel isn’t related, something just feels off about all this.” Randall said.

 

 

“Nope nothing.” Alfur and Astria were scanning around the arena. “Even if I couldn’t sense exactly where the person was, I could always sense a difference if someone had been thrown in here.”

“So that means the Mr. Cory was killed in our world.” Randall said.

“Maybe it’s because the TV stopped working. We’ve saved three people now.” Frida said.

 

“Sorry, all I remember is waking up on the other side.” Kelly told everyone.

“How can none of us remember being pushed in?” Trevor asked. Everyone looked down at the ground a bit as they stood in the shadow of the bell tower.

“At least you have me to help now right?” Kelly asked.

“Of course.” Randall said.

7/11

“Is that story about Mr. Cory true?” voices echoed around the classroom before the door swung open.

“Hello everyone I’m miss Hallgrim, I’ll be taking over as your teacher for the late Mr. Cory.” Ms. Hallgrim was an older woman with white hair. She was also very short.

“Ms. Hallgrim don’t you normally teach younger kids?” David asked.

“Yes, but there aren’t many younger kids enrolled right now. They rolled my class into another so I could teach you all. Now no more questions, please remember that finals are coming up and that you need to study.” Ms. Hallgrim turned to write her name on the board.

 

“I totally forgot finals were coming up.” David groaned as the group left school.

“You don’t do well on tests anyway David.” Frida said.

“At least I do better than Hilda.” David said as Hilda smacked the back of his head.

“Hey Frida.” A strange boy was waiting for them.

“Hey, you’re that kid who was bugging Frida back in like, April. What do you want?” Hilda demanded.

“Come with me Frida!” The boy grabbed her arm. Hilda immediately jumped in and pushed him back.

“Back off!” Hilda said.

“You back off, this has nothing to do with you!” The boy said. “Will you come with me Frida?”

“Just who are you again?” Frida said. The boy suddenly looked angry.

“Are you kidding me?! Who do you thing you are?!”

“Who the hell are you?” Trevor had walked up behind them, his hands balled into fists.

“You’ll regret this!” The boy ran away.

“What’s that dudes problem?” Trevor said.

7/23

“Yes! Finals are over!” David cheered. The group was huddled under an umbrella table at Junes. “How’d you do Randall?”

“Just seemed like my pen moved on it’s own.” Randall said smugly.

“Dude, not cool.” David said. “Where’s Hilda by the way?” No sooner did the girl appear.

“Guys look who it is!” She was carrying the Deerfox Twig. Apparently he’s only begun walking again recently. Hilda sat down and the Deerfox curled up on her lap. “I have more news!” She threw a newspaper down. It read “police looking Trolberg serial murderer”

“What!? They caught him?” David said.

“They haven’t said anything about who it is yet though, other than that it’s a kid.” Hilda said.

“A kid?” Frida said. “That’s hard to believe.”

“So does that mean this is the end of our group?” Randall said.

7/26

“Maybe you were right Randall. Maybe we aren’t needed anymore” Frida said as they approached school.

“Just to be safe, let’s watch the Midnight Channel tonight, to be certain.” Randall said.

7/27

“Did you find him Alfur?” Randall said.

“Yeah, he’s that way.” Astria’s light shined straight forward.

 

“What, is this?” Frida said as the whole group marveled at what appeared to be an 8 bit video game dungeon, with a sign that said Void Quest.

“I think it’s a video game.” David said.

“He did say ‘catch me if you can’ he probably thinks this is a game.” Trevor said.

 

“I’m gonna give him a foot to the face.” Hilda said as they traversed the dungeon.

“We can once we make it to the end.” Randall said. Suddenly Kelly stopped.

“Undine!” The words slipped from her mouth in a calm but serious tone. “You think you can sneak up on a Marra?” Suddenly a bunch of Shadows appeared behind them. Undine quickly began slaughtering the dice like creatures that had tried a sneak attack.

“Keep going Randall, I’ve got the grunts.” An explosion went off and Kelly didn’t blink. The group moved on without her.

“You know I was thinking of something.” Hilda said as the group ran. “The kid who was on the Midnight Channel last night looked a lot like that weirdo who was bugging Frida. What if he’s the killer? Just add the “catch me if you can” thing, and the fact that the police are looking for a highschooler.”

“So when the police started looking for him he put himself in the TV?” David said.

“What’s the motive though?” Trevor said.

“Let’s ask him.” Hilda said.

 

The group pulled up to a large door and began hearing voices.

“Your not a killer. You just wanted attention.”

“I am the killer! I did it!” The door opened into a large room. “You’re a poser!” The boy said.

“You won’t accept me?” The shadow began going up in red. “I am a shadow, the true self. I shall put an end to your emptiness!” Suddenly a wave of darkness engulfed the group.

?/?

“So we’re going to have a cook off! Between Hilda, David, Kelly and Randall!” Frida cheered.

“And little me will be the judge!” Hilda said. The four quickly ran into Junes to get their ingredients.

 

“Where’s Frida?” David asked.

“She had to help her parents.” Hilda said.

“Well why don’t we call off the cook-off then?” Suggested Trevor.

“Yeah we’ll do the party another time, sorry little Hilda.” Said David.

“Even if we are postponing I’m glad we caught that guy.” Trevor said.

“Yeah we’ve all been through so much.” Kelly said.

“I just wanna forget all that death stuff” Hilda grimaced.

“So I guess the group’s breaking up?” Trevor asked.

“No, let’s keep meeting up.” Randall said.

“Good plan.” Said David. The group all chimed in with cheers of agreement.

8/28?

“I’m sorry the party keeps getting delayed because of me.” Frida says.

“It’s cool, we’re all busy.” David says. “Anything new about the case?”

“Not since they caught that kid.” Randall said.

“It’s like people have already forgotten the whole thing.” Hilda said.

“I have to go guys.” Said Frida as she left.

“I can’t believe summer’s almost over.” Hilda said. “We didn’t even make plans to do anything fun.”

“Yeah that’s too bad.” Randall said.

“We’ll do something next year!” Hilda said.

“Randall won’t be here next summer.” David said.

“Oh. That’s right.” Hilda said sadly.

9/24?

“Wow just us today huh?” Randall said.

“Yeah, I guess we’re the only two who actually thought we were friends.” David said. Randall froze briefly.

10/13?

“Big bro? Why does no one come over anymore?” Cousin Hilda asked from across the table. “Wouldn’t it be nice if they came by to play?”

11/18?

“So no one’s coming today?” David was in his Junes uniform.

“No. Do you ever think about going inside the TV again?” Randall asks.

“I’m past that, besides we have to start thinking about college and stuff. Anyway I have to go back to work.” David left Randall alone at the table. It began raining.

 

Randall stared at the TV as Midnight approached, yet it remained once again silent. He touched the TV, but his hand wouldn’t go through.

“I have nothing.” A voice suddenly filled the room.

“Is that a shadow?” Randall said.

“Everything is nothing and friendship is an illusion.” It continued. Randall began shouting Persona, but none came forth.

“You have no bonds, no Persona’s, just emptiness. You are like me.”

“You’re wrong!” As he spoke the shadow took hold of Randall by the neck. The light soon faded from Randall’s eyes.

 

“Randall!” A voice called out. “Gimme your hand!”

“That’s right, I’m not alone!” Randall reached up. Someone grabbed his hand and he was pulled free from the shadow, back into the 8 bit arena. Frida and Kelly’s Persona’s flew by Randall and David as the shadow sent out another volley.

“Thank you, David.” Randall was set down by the others.

“We’re glad you’re okay.” Frida said.

“Let’s finish this.” Randall said. “Orpheus!” The Persona joined the others attacking the shadow, appearing as a 3D pixel character.

“We can’t take it out until the shell is defeated!” Alfur said. Even with all seven of them, the blocks kept regenerating faster than they could rip them apart.

“I’m tired of you!” Frida shouted and Take-Mikazuchi charged into the Shadow and blew a hole in it’s chest.

“Quickly he’ll rebuild!” Alfur shouted.

“No he won’t.” Randall said as the shadow was pierced by Orpheus’ strings. “I am far from empty!” “Jack Frost!” The Persona let out a volley of ice. “Titan!” Randall’s Persona’s took their turns, one by one volleying the shadow.

“How many Persona’s does he have?” Asks David while they watch Randall.

“Odin!” Randall’s largest Persona to date emerges. “Finish it.” Odin takes one large swing and the shadow explodes into static. The group recalls their Personas and heads over to the boy.

“What do you guys want?” The boy says.

“We came to catch your ass.” Trevor said.

“The police think you’re the killer.” David says.

“Is it true?” Randall asks.

“Yes! I’m the killer!” The boy says. With that his shadow vanishes.

7/30

“So I hear that kid confessed to everything.” David said.

“Apparently he just did it to stand out.” Hilda said. “That’s sad.”

“I say we just leave it to the cops now.” Randall says.

“Yeah that’s all we can do.” Adds Trevor.

“We’ve accomplished our mission.” Kelly continues.

“Guess this mean we won’t be summoning Personas anymore.” Trevor says.

“Is this our last meeting?” Frida asks.

“No, let’s keep meeting.” Randall says.

“Of course dude! Summer break is just starting!” Hilda cheers.

“Let’s have a rap party!”

 

Randall, Kelly, Hilda and David agreed to have a cook-off. The four meals were placed in front of the judge, Little Hilda. Everyone took a bite of David’s food after Randall’s.

“Wow dude, it tastes like… nothing.” Trevor said.

“I think it’s cardboard.” Randall added.

“I like it, it tastes good!” Little Hilda says. David walks over and gives her a hug.

“Now time for mine!” Hilda passes out her food.

“Wow this is the definition of awful.” Frida says. Twig won’t even eat the food.

“I like this one too!” Little Hilda says.

“Aww!” Hilda walks over and hugs Randall’s cousin. Kelly’s goes out next. David takes one bite and passes out on the floor. Before anyone can stop her, Little Hilda takes a bite. She cries a little.

“Spicy, but good.” She says.

“You are way cooler than your cousin.” Kelly says.

“I think Randall’s was the best!” David says.

“Yeah! Big Bros!” Little Hilda adds.

“Good to know.” Randall smiles.

To Be Continued

 

 

 


	11. Randall's Summer Vacation

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

11: Randall’s Summer Vacation

“Congratulations on overcoming your most difficult battle to date.” Margaret looked proud.

“Now I think it would be wise to take a break, rest and rejuvenate. Knowing when to take a break is a valuable skill.” Igor said.

“Enjoy your summer break, my guest.” Margaret said.

8/6

“I’m home!” Little Hilda sneezed. Randall ran down to greet her. Hilda was soaked. Randall went and grabbed a towel.

“Why didn’t you have your umbrella?” Randall asked.

“I lost it.” She said.

8/7

Randall realized, while shopping for a new umbrella for Hilda, that he was running out of money. He went to the town’s job board, and collected a flier stating the library needed summer help. Randall soon found himself face to face with a woman, dressed in black with a cape. Her hair dyed purple.

“So to be clear, you have no experience.” The Librarian said.

“Correct.” Said Randall.

“Can you do everything I say and do so without complaining.” The Librarian said.

“As long as it’s legal.”

“I can work with that. Put all the books in the return bin in their proper shelves.”

“Right now?”

“No questions.” The Librarian climbed a ladder and rolled away.\

 

The book return seemed bottomless, Randall was moving books for over two hours before the entire library began to rumble. Randall ran into the library, still carrying a large blue book he couldn’t find a home for, it seemed to go to a section that didn’t exist. It was called Virtuous Simplicity: Facile Spells for Beginners. As Randall rounded a corner he noticed a blue haze coming from one of the bookcases. He approached and noticed the case seemed to be out of position. He grabbed it, and it rolled away, revealing a secret door. The blue haze poured into the library as Randall descended and found the librarian, hair blown back in front of a table.

“Why are you down here?” She yelled.

“Uh, to find a place for this book?” She grabbed the blue book from him.

“Well this is it. Glad you didn’t open this, might’ve lead to a small problem.” She shelved the book. “Now why are you really down here?”

“The blue haze and the rumbling.” Randall said.

“Well I’m doing magic, I tried to substitute an ingredient for one I can’t seem to find and well, blew myself up almost.”

“What ingredient can’t you find?” Randall asked.

“A lock of hair from a nightmare spirit.” She answered.

“Like, a Marra?”

“Sure, but you can’t catch one, they can become intangible.”

“What if I was friends with one?” A moment of silence passed before the librarian grabbed him.

“You know a Marra!?”

“Thirteen technically.”

“Take me, now.” She began fumbling with her keys. She dragged Randall out of the library by the arm and into her car. “Where are we going?”

“Uhhhh.”

“Just point!” She said. Randall lead her through Trolberg as best he could, eventually dropping them near the Marra hotel. Randall knocked on the door and was greeted by Twin Tail, looking as angry as ever.

“Which one do you want?” She groaned.

“Kelly, or anyone but Euryale.” Randall said.

“Euryale, Randall is here to see you!” Twin Tail flashed a crooked smile as Euryale flew by the group. She was now hugging Randall, and he had become paralyzed with fear.

“You didn’t tell me it was like that Randall, that’s surprisingly freaky of you.” The Librarian laughed at him.

“It’s not, help me.” Randall stuttered. As he spoke Kelly showed up and peeled Euryale off like a band-aid.

“Okay, what do you want Randall?” She asked.

“This is my boss, and she wants a lock of Marra hair.”

“That’s kind of creepy lady.” Kelly said.

“You give children nightmares.” She replied.

“Fair enough, be right back.” Kelly quickly zipped in and out of the hotel. She returned with a hairbrush.

“Here, I need a new one anyway.” She handed the brush to the librarian.

“Here’s your bonus Randall.” The librarian put a bunch of cash in Randall’s hand and drove away without him.

“And I’ll be taking that.” Kelly grabbed half the money.

“Wait I need that.” Randall said.

“Where do you think I’m getting the new hairbrush, Randall?” She returned to the hotel. He just stood in place for a minute before Twin Tail came out of the hotel.

“Hey weirdo, I have a question.” She says. “Why do my Marras like you so much. I’ve been in charge for years and humans don’t befriend Marras.”

“Maybe I’m just special.” Randall says.

“I doubt it.” The two begin walking into Trolberg.

“Why are you in charge anyway, Twin Tail?”

“I’ve been here the longest.”

“Is it really that simple?”

“It’s worked for a while anyway.”

“Aren’t you guys immortal? Doesn’t that sort of make you a dictator?”

“Marras aren’t immortal. We die if we don’t consume enough fear, which is why we live in colonies, more Marras, more fear.”

“That still sounds like you would live forever in that scenario.” Twin Tail shot Randall an angry look.

“Marras don’t typically live forever, they eventually get regretful of things they’ve done, or just decide they have lived long enough. I’ve seen hundreds of my friends evaporate from running out of fear, on purpose.” She looked down at the sidewalk.

“Oh...” Randall said. “How old does that make you?”

“I died when I was 15.” She says.

“I mean how long have you been a Marra?”

“Have you learned about the witch hunts Randall?”

“Sure, but I thought that happened in the U.S.?”

“It happened in a lot of places. Of course you know it was rigged. All I did was try and save my friend from being drowned. I failed and ended up getting accused of being a witch because I dared challenge the status quo.”

“I feel like witches wouldn’t go down that easily.” Randall said.

“Oh certainly, do you know how much damage Hilda and that creepy Librarian could do if they wanted? It was never about actually hunting real witches, it was just a means to get rid of people who disagreed with leadership, especially women. They tried to crush me with stones, but I held on into the night, when a few girls with green eyes approached me. They told me I could live through it if I became a Marra, and that I could get revenge. I did it to avenge my friend.”

“Wait that doesn’t tell me how old you actually are.”

“I died in 1645.” She says.

“Holy shit.” Randall went silent.

“Yeah, holy shit.”

“Why haven’t you um...”

“Killed myself? I think about it a lot actually, but I feel like I’ve been given a chance to see if humanity can improve itself compared to when I was alive.”

“I think that’s both very cool and an incredible burden.” Randall said.

“Don’t mention it. Seriously I will give you nightmares if you mention it. Also if you want money, get a job at Junes.” Twin Tail turned into a green orb and flew back in the direction of the Marra hotel. The two had walked most of the way back into town and Randall was starring down Junes.

 

8/10

Randall had always thought of Junes as some sort of base of operations, but now he was set to have his first day running a cash register there. Junes had one person who did all the interviews, and then each section of the store had a supervisor below the hiring manager. Randall would be working in the grocery section.

“Are you Randall?” Asked a middle aged woman with brown hair and a red sweater.

“Yes.” Randall said.

“My manager told me what you looked like. I’m your supervisor, Johanna.”

“Oh do you know a Hilda?” Randall says. “Her mom’s name is Johanna.”

“Oh you’re a friend of hers? I’m glad we hired you then, she picks good friends.” Johanna walked into the store a bit, Randall trailing behind her

“Is Hilda’s hair naturally blue?”

“I got that a lot when she was a kid.” Johanna laughed a little. “Yes it is, but no one can tell us why. What about you, are you some kind of boyfriend she hasn’t told me about?”

“No, actually I don’t think Hilda bringing home a boy is much of a problem you’ll have.”

“Are you saying my daughter is ugly?” Johanna was suddenly serious. “I’m just messing with you, I know she’s into girls.”

“Oh she’s told you?” Randall was surprised.

“No. I’m actually kind of upset she didn’t tell me before some boy I’ve never even heard about from her. I’m her mother though, I’ve had a pretty good idea since she was about 13.”

“She’ll tell you eventually.”

“And I will say ‘I know’.” Both of them laughed. “Okay, let me teach you everything you need to know about the produce section on your first day.” Johanna had Randall clean and restock shelves the entire shift. He returned home exhausted later in the night.

 

8/13

“Detective Elison, maybe you should slow down.” Detective Leif was visiting to celebrate the case closing, Randall’s uncle was clearly drunk.

“Hey Randall, what’s keeping you out all the time? Is it a girl?” He said, clearly unable to control the volume of his voice.

“The truth is, I needed some money and it hasn’t been easy.” Randall said. His uncle began laughing for seemingly no reason. The phone began ringing. Randall answered and Hilda was on the other line.

“Hey do you want to go outside the wall with me?”

“Yes please.” Randall said, hoping to get out of the house.

 

The Great Raven came to pick him up, Hilda and Alfur were in tow.

“Hey dork.” Hilda says. Randall was still afraid of heights to a degree, he looked down at the bird’s back the entire ride.

“Watch for Trolls okay guys?” Hilda said as they got off the bird.

“So what’s on your mind Hilda?” Randall asked.

“Well I’ve been thinking about our conversation a while back and I decided I was ready to talk about it with my mom.”

“What conversation Hilda?” Alfur says.

“It was between me and Randall actually. I wanted to come out here again to mark the day I was ready to be open about myself.”

“What do you mean Hilda?” Raven asked.

“I’m gay.” She says, much more confidently than before.

“Oh! Good for you Hilda! That’s so brave!” The Raven hugged her. Meanwhile the elf was starring at the ground.

“What’s that?” He says.

“Wait, you don’t know?” Randall asks. “It means Hilda is attracted to other girls instead of boys.”

“Oh. We don’t… have that with elves.”

“What do you mean? It’s sort of a natural thing, Alfur.” Hilda says.

“I guess I just need to look into it more.” Alfur says. “I’m glad you’re happy, Hilda.” After the elf spoke, Hilda sat down and began drawing.

“Hilda, I need to say something too.” Randall says suddenly. “I’m gay too.”

A light filled the girls eyes. She jumped up and grabbed Randall. “I’m so glad I met you! That’s so cool! Wait. So who do you think is hotter, Trevor or David?”

“That’s weird but uh, Trevor I guess. I think there’s more to a relationship than who’s the cutest though.” Randall says.

“Sorry. I’m just excited, I didn’t think I’d meet someone like me living in this small town.” Hilda was beaming.

“Hey guys I don’t mean to interrupt, but the Troll is here.” Everyone turned around at Raven’s words. The Troll was right behind them. Fortunately it was David’s Troll, coming to see Hilda.

“Hey!” Hilda jumped up and hugged the Troll, which promptly hugged back, nearly crushing her. She looked behind her to see Randall with his hands balled into fists. “What’s wrong dude?”

“Today. I conquer two fears!” He ran at the Troll and jumped in the hug with Hilda.

“You did it Randall! How’s it feel?” She looked and saw her friend, his face red.

“I think I’m dying.” He choked out.

To Be Continued


	12. Randall's Summer Vacation, Part Two

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

12: Randall’s Summer Vacation, Part 2

8/20

“So it’s finally time for your first Raven Parade Randall!” He’d been talking with David on the phone for about 15 minutes, David was insisting on planning out everything.

“Everyone but Kelly and Trevor should be there too.” He said.

“Wait, I get why the Marras wouldn’t want to be out tonight, but why Trevor?” Randall asked.

“It’s a long story, but essentially he hit the symbol of the town with a rock once.”

“Huh, the more you know. Don’t forget I’m going to have Lil’ Hilda with me, our uncle is working.” Randall added.

 

The girls and David had beaten Randall and Lil’ Hilda to the festival. Everyone wore red, yellow, and orange; something to do with the symbolism of the Raven bringing a good harvest in the coming fall.

“Guys I’m glad you’re here, we can’t find Raven!” Hilda was clearly in distress.

“Okay, we’ll find him then!” Randall said. David pulled Randall’s walkie from the stakeout out of his bag.

“Have you just been carrying these?” Randall asked.

“Why not?” David shrugged. The group split up, Lil’ Hilda staying with Randall.

 

30 minutes in Lil’ Hilda grabbed Randall.

“Big bro, look!” She pointed at a statue, Randall had been told it was the town’s founder. A small bird was perched on it’s head.

“Raven!” Randall yelled.

“Oh hey, Randall.” The bird sad, somewhat sadly.

“Why are you here, your festival is going on, and the parade is getting ready to start.”

“This is the Great Raven? Shouldn’t he be bigger?” Lil’ Hilda asked.

“I’m having doubts about the whole Great Raven thing. What if I can’t go on flying over this town every year? I’m not even a god or anything.” The bird said.

“Well, if you don’t want to go to the festival, let’s just do something else.” Randall said.

“But if I don’t fly over the town will think I’m unhappy with them!”

“Trolberg will continue on without the Great Raven. Their harvest just comes from Junes now anyway.”

“Uh… sure kid. Let’s take you to my favorite place.”

“Where’s that?”

“Somewhere you’ll need a winter coat, show me your house.” The Raven turned to his great form, Randall climbed on and put Lil’ Hilda in his lap. “We’re going to fly high so no one sees us okay?” The Raven says as they take off. Lil’ Hilda didn’t open her eyes the entire time, and may have used a tighter grip than Hilda’s troll, Randall wasn’t sure. After the two had grabbed their winter gear they returned to Raven, and took to the sky.

 

It seemed like half an hour passed as Randall and his cousin tried not to look down from Raven with all their might, before he landed.

“Welcome to Mt. Har!” Randall opened his eyes and nearly screamed, they were at the peak of a very tall mountain.

“Raven why is this your favorite, you can fly!” Randall said, terrified.

“Because nowadays anyone can fly. But very few people have ever climbed to the top of Mt. Har.”

Randall started to calm down and take in just how much he could see. Lil’ Hilda was now doing the same.

“You know kid you’re only the second person ever to ask me what I wanted.”

“Who was the first?” Randall asked.

“Hilda. She’s also the reason I don’t really want this Great Raven gig anymore.”

“How does that work, did she do something bad?”

“No, she was the first person to ever see me as someone other than the Great Raven. I realize what I haven’t really had all these years is a friend.”

“I’ll be your friend!” Lil’ Hilda said.

“Really?” Raven said.

“Yeah! You should just ask people and I’m sure they’d say yes!” She added.

“This is a bit dark, but I’m afraid to ask humans to be my friend. I’ll outlive all of them.” Randall was suddenly filled with the fear of the unknown.

“Wouldn’t knowing someone while they are alive feel better than having no friends?” Randall asked.

“I am happy to have Hilda.” Raven says thoughtfully.

“Maybe you don’t need to quit being the Great Raven all together. Maybe you need to mix it up.” Randall began whispering a plan into the Raven’s ear.

“Okay! Why not?” Everyone returned to the Raven’s back, and Randall was able to convince himself to watch as he descended back into Trolberg from the mountain. Suddenly his radio came to life.

“Randall where are you!?” David’s voice said.

“Right here.” He responded.

“Dude what the hell?! You disappeared! The parade is almost over, people are getting desperate!”

“Just watch this then.” Randall said. The bird flew right over the Parade, stopping in the square and dropping Randall and his cousin off in the middle of the crowd, before he swooped up and erupted in thunder and lighting. The town of Trolberg cheered as Raven fell back to the Earth, landing with Randall and Lil’ Hilda.

“Hey Trolberg!” The Raven said. Suddenly the crowds fell silent. There were murmurs about how no one had ever heard him speak.

“Can I have your autograph?” A voice asked.

“I can try, I don’t have hands!” Suddenly the town swarmed the bird, trying to take pictures with him and the like. Lil’ Hilda broke free ahead of Randall and was suddenly picked up by her father.

“Randall what the hell was that?” He asked as the boy broke free.

“It was the coolest ever dad! I rode the Great Raven and got to hang out with big bro!” Lil’ Hilda was speaking almost too fast to understand. Randall’s uncle gave him a look that was both dirty, but happy at the same time. He walked away with her.

“Dude!” David came up behind Randall. “That was so cool what happened?”

“We had to take a little detour.” Randall said.

“Come on then! I’ll take you to our secret spot for watching the parade!” David lead Randall to a back alley, before climbing a wall which overlooked the parade, and already had Hilda, Frida, Alfur, and Twig sitting on it.

“Hey! You made it!” Hilda gestured for David and Randall to sit next to her. The group watched the parade for about twenty minutes before Randall realized Hilda had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He began to blush when Frida noticed.

“So that’s what you two have been doing when you disappear?” She asked.

“No nothing like that.” Randall said nervously.

“I’ll defend him on this one Frida, Hilda already has eyes for someone else.” Alfur said.

“Who?” Frida asks.

“You’ll have to ask her yourself.” he says. Suddenly Frida starts to laugh.

“Maybe Randall is just a good pillow.” She says through her laughs.

“Alfur turned around to notice David had fallen asleep on his other shoulder, and Randall was beet red. The elf joined in laughing at him.

“Shut up elf!” His whispered angrily.

To Be Continued


	13. The School Trip

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

13: The School Trip

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Igor said, as Randall had become accustomed to. “I hope you enjoyed your vacation, as a new obstacle is now ahead of you.”

“You’ve done well nurturing your bonds.” As Margaret spoke, several cards began dancing around her book. “The Priestess, The Moon, Death, Justice, The Devil, and The Sun Arcana. You’ve done well to forge this many bonds in such a short period of time, I look forward to seeing what you do with this new power.” She seems totally blown away.

9/8

“I’m so excited for this trip!” David was jumping around the bus.

“David, we’ve all been to the capitol before.” Frida says.

“It’s home for me.” Randall adds.

“But there’s so much to do there!”

“Day 1 class exchange, Day 2 Mandatory factory tour, Day 3 go home.” Randall read the schedule. David suddenly sat down.

“They are having us visit my school, I think they want kids from smaller towns to interact with the kids from the city.” Randall said.

“Do you have any friends we can meet Randall?” Frida asks.

“Maybe one, there’s a girl named Emma, she’s an old family friend.” Randall said.

“Do you really only have one friend dude?” David asked.

“Yeah I don’t normally get out as much as I do in Trolberg, my parents are a bit… overprotective.” Randall says. “A few years ago there was a lot of seemingly random murders and none of them ever got solved. Plus the breakout of something called Apathy Syndrome.”

“You might just be bad luck dude.” Says Trevor.

“You’ll all change your mind when I tell you my secret plan.” Randall says.

“What do you mean secret plan?” David’s curiosity was piqued.

“Emma owed me a favor. You’ll see.” Randall smiled and returned to reading the agenda.

 

As the group arrived to hear the principal of Randall’s school talking about it’s history, David spoke up.

“This school is huge dude!” David says.

“This city is much bigger than Trolberg David.”

“Yeah but you could fit like two or three Junes stores in there.” Hilda said.

“Hello everyone!” Suddenly all attention turned to the girl at the podium. She was fair skinned with blonde hair and glasses, also rather tall for a girl her age.

“Welcome everyone! I am the president of this year’s class and I’ll be giving you the tour today, my name is Emma.”

“Dude! You didn’t tell me your friend was so hot!” David said.

“What, she’s just a normal girl.” Randall says.

“Do you even have a type dude?”

“Yes David, yes I do.” Randall says. “At least Trevor isn’t making himself look like a fool.”

“What’s Trevor doing? I wasn’t starring or anything!” Trevor says

“Never mind.” Randall covers his face.

“We’ve never had students from another school here before, so we wanted to make sure everyone got something special from this experience. First We’ll be having a special lecture, please come with me to the classrooms.” Emma lead the class to an extremely modern classroom, which put the Ahlberg School to shame. The day flew by in a mix of bizarre lectures about old gods, regular math and everything in between, all with Emma leading the way.

“Alright kids, you did great today, now we’ll be going to our hotel for the night.” Ms. Hallgrim’s voice carried through the bus like nails on a chalkboard.

 

The class stood outside the hotel, which had a very sleazy appearance.

“This place just opened up and I got a great deal!” Ms. Hallgrim seemed blind to the hotel’s appearance as she walked in.

“Is this going to be a safe place to stay?” Asked Hilda.

“Not sure, this is my first sleazy hotel.” Frida said.

“This used to be a very different kind of place. This used to be part of the red light district, so to speak.” Randall said.

“Oh, so this used to be a-”

“Don’t finish that sentence, David.” Hilda interrupted.

 

Randall sat in a chair in the boys hotel room. “Are you two gonna stand in the doorway all night?” David and Trevor were starring at the large single bed the boys were meant to share. This continued for quite a while.

 

9/9

Randall was walking through the shopping district, showing David and Trevor around, Hilda and Frida had split off taking Alfur with them a while back.

“We need to find the girls before we meet up with Emma.” Randall says.

“Good luck with that, they’ve been doing this to me since I had to hold the rope for them at that stupid Vittra tunnel.” David sounded a little bitter about the event.

“Hey Randall.” The three boys turned to see Emma, wearing her black school uniform, with a big smile on her face.

“Em!” Randall hugged his friend. “It’s been a while”

“It’s okay, I’m just happy to see you again.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to find Hilda and Frida.” Trevor interrupts.

“What happened to them?” Emma asks.

“They ran off a bit ago.” Randall groans a bit, knowing how unpredictable Hilda can be.

 

The four ran around for a while before Frida flagged them down.

“There you guys are, and you ran into Emma already!” Emma waved at Frida. Hilda suddenly walked up, her hair ruffled.

“What happened?” Randall asked.

“Oh! Hilda overheard some guys picking on a kid.” Alfur said.

“They were trying to take his money.” Hilda added, crossing her arms.

“You stepped in didn’t you.” Randall asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, she stood up to three grown men.” Frida said.

“Did they hurt you!?” Emma asked, holding a hand out at Hilda.

“No I beat them up.” Hilda said triumphantly.

“Okay then. Well let Emma and I show you to our surprise.” Randall nervously gestured towards his grand plan.

 

“Oh so this is a nightclub?” Alfur says. Randall had lead the group to a nightclub called ‘Escapade’.

“Randall are we even allowed in a nightclub?” Frida was looking around dubiously.

“It’s okay, my parents own it.” Emma smiles. “I got us the whole loft to ourselves tonight!” Emma points at the stairs, and suddenly the whole group grew excited and ascended the stairs.

 

Hilda was drinking from two cups at once. “These are really good!” She started to drink faster.

“Ease up Hilda!” Frida said.

“Let her have fun. The drinks are free after all.” Emma’s speech was slightly slurred.

“Wait. Is there alcohol in these?” Frida said. The whole group suddenly froze.

“What? No silly. I told them not too.” Emma was laughing a little.

“Randall do you think there’s alcohol in these?” Trevor asked, looking at his drink.

“I don’t know.” Randall’s face was flush, and at some point he’d unbuttoned the top of his undershirt.

“Oh crap.” Trevor said, sounding defeated.

“There’s only one thing to do now!” Hilda stood up clearly unable to control her voice. “Let’s play the King’s Game! David, get the chopsticks!”

“Who even taught you the King’s Game?” David asked.

“Don’t worry, I got them!” Randall had produced chopsticks, and now his red undershirt was missing.

“Where did you even get those!?” David asked. Hilda handed out the chopsticks.

“So who’s the king?” She half screamed.

“I am.” Randall held out the red chopstick. “As king, I order number 3 to sit on my lap!”

“Uh.” Alfur was visibly confused. “I mean that’s normal for me.” He said. However Hilda picked him up and nearly threw him at Randall. Hilda and Emma cheered. Hilda then handed out the sticks again.

“I uh. I’m the king now.” Alfur says.

“Go easy on us, oh king.” Randall says.

“NO!” Hilda screams. “You have to take it up a notch!”

“Yeah have someone kiss!” Emma says.

“Or spoon!” Hilda adds.

“Alfur isn’t that unreasonable.” David says.

“As Elf King! I order number 3 and number 5 to kiss!” Alfur then made a kissy face.

“Never mind. Also… I’m number 5.” David put his head down.

“I’m number 3.” Trevor says under his breath.

“Oooooo!” Hilda and Emma were already standing by Trevor. David walked over very slowly, until he was near Trevor.

“Okay David, close your eyes!” Trevor said, before punching David away from him.

“Nice! Two rounds in and we’ve already lost a player!” Hilda says.

“Some game.” Frida says.

“Okay now I’m the queen!” Hilda stammers.

“Wait we haven’t drawn yet!” David says.

“Whoever I pick has to share an embarrassing secret!” Hilda laughs. “Emma!”

“You don’t have too, she’s clearly lost it.” David says.

“No it’s fine.” Emma stands up. “So two years ago, when I was in my first year of high school, someone sent me a fake love letter, and then they trapped me in the school overnight!” Emma broke out laughing.

“It doesn’t sound that funny.” David said.

“It’s no big! I met my first girlfriend that way!” Emma laughed.

“Wait. Girlfriend? But aren’t you a girl?” David asks.

“Well yeah, girls are hot!” Emma says.

“Oh. I guess asking you out is out of the question then.” Trevor says from behind David.

“Yup! But only because I’m not single! I’m bi!” Emma was now barely speaking as opposed to laughing. “Okay, now Hilda… are you and Randall a thing?”

“No silly! We met when we saw magic people on the TV! And then his TV tried to eat him and we followed him and they do this thing where they yell ‘Persona!’ and fight shadow people!” Hilda said. Everyone who was still relatively aware froze.

“Yeah! Like Astria!” Alfur was making the summoning motion.

“Orpheus!” Randall danced poorly as he shouted the Persona’s name. David, Trevor, and Frida were frozen now.

“Oh!” Emma said standing up. “I remember this! Lucia!” Emma fell backwards and asleep after hat.

“What was that?” David said to Frida.

“Not sure, maybe she’s a Persona summoner too?” Frida said.

“Maybe if we’re lucky none of them will remember this.” David looked and Alfur and Hilda were now also asleep.

“Hey Guys I just remembered!” Randall suddenly said. “They don’t serve alcohol here!” He laughed.

“Wait. So what made us drunk?” Trevor asked.

“In the end does it matter?” Randall said before falling over and unconscious.

“Great. Now we have to get three unconscious people and Alfur back to the hotel.” David facepalmed.

“Wait what even are we supposed to do with Emma?” Trevor asked.

9/10

The group was headed back to the bus after packing up and eating breakfast.

“Wait! I should buy Hilda a gift!” Randall said.

“Aw, you’re sweet.” Hilda said.

“I mean my cousin.” Randall says.

“Well I take it back now.” Hilda crossed her arms. Randall began counting his money.

“Well, I’m gonna head off. See you in the spring Randall!” Emma hugged her friend and headed off.

“Hey Hilda, is last night fuzzy for you?” Alfur was rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah apparently we fell asleep early or something?” She seemed confused.

“You guys are idiots.” Frida grumbled.

“Well Frida, if you think you’re so smart, why don’t you pick up the snacks for the return trip?” Hilda said.

“C’mon I don’t have that much money.” Frida groaned.

“The queen’s orders, are absolute!” Randall said.

“Dude just shut up.” David said.

To Be Continued


	14. Notice Me

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

14: Notice Me

9/12

“Tonight we have a special report, on the unexpected airshow by the Great Raven today!”

“What’s that bird done now?” Randall’s uncle said. Some footage rolled on the TV of the Raven doing stunts, but it seemed like he had someone on his back. Suddenly the bird landed and it was Hilda who stepped off.

“We have a special interview with the girl who was riding the bird, Hilda!”

“Isn’t that your friend Randall?” Uncle Arren asked.

“Yes, yes it is.” Randall suddenly got up and walked away from the TV.

9/13

“So Hilda, why were you on the news last night?” David asked as the group left school.

“Actually I think I get it. I just don’t like it.” Randall began. “Everyone who was kidnapped was on the news first.” He said.

“Exactly, and Mr. Cory wasn’t.” Hilda says.

“I don’t follow.” David says.

“She doesn’t think that kid was the real murderer, and she’s signed herself up to be on the Midnight Channel.” Randall put his head down.

“What Hilda!? Are you insane?” Frida yelled.

“Maybe. If I’m right though, there’s no way that kidnapper will get me.” Hilda said.

“You’re insane.” David says.

“It’s too late to fix it now.” Randall says. “What do you think your Midnight Channel self will do, Hilda?”

“Oh…. I didn’t think about that. It can’t be that bad right?” Hilda said nervously.

“I’ll record it for you.” He says.

 

Randall checked the Midnight Channel before he went to bed. As Hilda predicted a figure showed up on it, but was indiscernible.

9/14

“So you really didn’t do anything different last night?” Frida asked.

“Yeah I even watched the Midnight Channel.” Hilda said.

“Usually the picture gets clearer the second night. Be careful, Hilda.” Randall was worried.

“I told you, if anyone tries to kidnap me, I’ll be able to stop them.” Hilda says.

“What even is the Midnight Channel?” David asks. The group ponders this for a while, before heading home.

 

“Oh, my god.” Randall said as Hilda came on the Midnight Channel. She was wearing only an extremely revealing swimsuit.

“Hello Trolberg! I’m Hilda! I’m so lonely, so today I’ve decided to go on a hunt for my perfect match! And maybe when I’ve found her, you’ll all get to see something special!” Hilda’s Shadow pulled down one strap of her swimsuit top seductively, before disappearing from the TV. Randall sat frozen until his house phone rang.

“Duuuuuude!” David said. “What was that? Why did Hilda look so good? And what did she mean, ‘find her’?”

“I think it will make sense in time, David.” Randall hung up and played back his recording, but it was blank.

9/16

“There’s definitely someone here, but I can’t tell where. Also I think this place is growing.” Alfur stepped down from Astria.

“Maybe we should’ve brought Twig.” Randall says.

“Twig hasn’t been able to find anyone since Frida.” David says.

“Ugh. This sucks! This means the case isn’t solved, and Hilda could die!” Trevor says.

“We’ll just have to go home for now, come up with a new plan.” Randall says. The group returned to their usual place at Junes.

“So wait, what part did that other kid play in all this?” Frida asked.

“I think maybe he was a copycat killer. Why would they have only found DNA on Mr. Cory but not Raven Leader or Nessa?” Randall suggested.

“But he confessed to all the murders.” David said

“This might not have anything to do with Hilda, but have you all noticed Trolberg has seemed, bizarrely happy lately?” Alfur said.

“They are probably just happy the murders stopped.” Trevor suggested.

“It doesn’t feel right.” Alfur was clearly nervous.

“I’m gonna swing by Hilda’s house, wanna come with David?” Randall asked.

“Her mom isn’t home, how will we get in?” David asked.

“Has that ever stopped us. We can just use Alfur.” Randall said.

 

“Okay Alfur, open the door!” Randall let the elf enter through the keyhole of Hilda’s apartment and the door clicked open. The 3 entered, and were greeted by a sad Twig.

“Alright, I have, a very crazy idea. Tontu!” Alfur screamed and the Nisse responded from behind them.

“Hey.” He was in the kitchen, eating Jorts. Randall jumped.

“What is that!?” He pointed.

“I’m a Nisse, you know, house spirit?” Tontu said.

“Tontu, we need the you know what.” Alfur said. The Nisse disappeared.

“The what?” David asked.

“Hilda has been honing her magic a bit, and hid some rather, powerful books and scans of books in the Nowhere Space.” Alfur said. “There’s one about tracking in there, but we agreed she’d never use it unless it was life or death.” Tontu reappeared with a very old looking book, with a broken lock on it.

“Why couldn’t we use this this entire time, or the librarian?” Randall asked.

“This spell is a bit, ugly. First we need a lock of Hilda’s hair.” Alfur began as he found the page.

“That’s not so bad.” Randall said.

“We also need something of hers she’d never show anyone.” Alfur said.

“Okay I see why it’s creepy.” Randall said.

“Then we need a lock of her best friend’s hair.” Alfur continued.

“Wait, which one of us is her best friend?” David said.

“Yeah this is where it gets bad. The Witch casting the tracking spell must swallow the hair, hold the object in the air, shout one of Hilda’s darkest secrets, and then read the spell with vigor.” Alfur said.

“Wow that sounds like something out of a bad fan-fiction.” David says.

“Wait there’s a footnote.” Alfur suddenly says, turning pages. “If we guess any of the steps wrong, the spell may backfire and kill the witch.”

“Well that’s awful.” David said, to which everyone nodded. “So what do we need to raid Hilda’s laundry or something?”

“No, I assume the object needs to be personal, more so than some underwear.” Randall says.

“I can take one of you into the Nowhere Space I suppose, Hilda hides a lot of things in there.” Tontu said.

“I guess I’ll go rip some hair from her brush.” David made a grossed out face. Tontu held out his hand at Randall and as soon as he took it, the world suddenly rushed by him, until he was in a squishy room, full of junk. Randall was mesmerized.

“It’s all the unused space in the house, in case you were wondering.” Tontu said. “Hilda puts a lot of stuff in the corner by the couch.” The Nisse points at a sofa.

“How did that get in here?”

“Sometimes Nisse mistake things as offerings.”

 

After searching the Nowhere Space for a while Randall was ready to give up.

“Quitting?” Tontu asked.

“I don’t want to, she’s my friend.” Randall said.

“Sometimes you have to think about yourself. You did all you could.”

“No, that’s not good enough! I’m not failing now!” Randall slammed his fist on the couch. Suddenly he noticed a wad of paper on the ground. He un-crumpled it, revealing a photo.

“Wow. I can never… unsee this.” Randall said.

“Oh wow, yeah that might work for your spell.” Tontu said, peeking over Randall’s shoulder. Tontu brought them out of the Nowhere Space.

“Dude you were gone forever!” David said. “I got the hair, it’s easy to tell apart from her mum’s at least.”

“I have the object.” Randall said. Holding the folded photo up.

“Is this a picture?” David took it before Randall could stop him. “Oh my god. Who even took this? Why did they take this?” He handed Randall back the picture.

“Yeah I know, I plan on burning it once we have Hilda back. First we need some friend hair and then a witch to cast the spell.” Randall says.

“Who do you think Hilda’s best friend is? Me maybe?” David asks.

“No, It’s Frida. And I’m willing to risk a witches life on that.” Randall says confidently. “Grab Twig, we need to get everyone together at the library.”

 

Everyone walked into the library, and were predictably scared when the librarian appeared from behind them.

“What do you need?” She asked.

“We need to know if any of us are witches. Is there like a test for it?” David asked.

“Yes, since witches float, they weigh the same as a duck.” She says. The room goes silent. “No there’s no test a non witch can perform, which is why the witch trials were bullshit.”

“I knew about that actually.” Randall said proudly.

“Who’s first?” She asked. No one stepped forward. “Usually people jump on the idea of being a witch. Are you guys trying to do some dangerous spell because Hilda is missing?”

“Yes.” David said, sounding annoyed.

“Well I don’t condone it. You at least read all the footnotes right?” Everyone nodded at her. “Fine, I pick you.” She pointed at David. He stepped forward and she grabbed his hands and began chanting. Her eyes turned purple, but nothing happened to David. “He’s not a witch. Now you.” Randall stepped forward. The librarian began her chant, but this time Randall’s eyes began glowing white. “He’s a witch.” The librarian left them at that.

“I knew it was going to be me. Frida, give me your hair.” Randall said, disappointed.

“Wait Randall, before you do this.” Kelly came forward. “You know how I turn human in the TV World right? What if that means magic doesn’t work there, and you’re risking your life for nothing.

“It’s not for nothing, it’s for Hilda.” He says. He pulls out a copy of the spell.

“It’s for Hilda.” He says to himself. Randall swallows Hilda and Frida’s hair, nearly vomiting.

“Sorry Hilda.” He holds the photo in the air and yells out his friends secret. “Hilda has a crush on Frida!” As he starts reading the spell his eyes glow white and the photo bursts into flames. Then as quickly as it is done everything is normal, and the photo is ash.

“Hey you aren’t dead!” Alfur says.

“Does that mean it worked?” David asked.

“Gross dude, really gross.” Trevor says.

“What do you mean Hilda has a crush on me? I’m a girl?” Frida looks alarmed.

“Gay people exist Frida.” David says.

“She’s gonna be super mad I told you guys that.” Randall adds.

“I just. I don’t get it. Guys date girls and vice versa.” Frida says.

“Don’t be a homophobe Frida, she’s your best friend.” Trevor says with an angry undertone.

“Does that mean you are all okay with this?” Frida begs.

“No, I think it’s weird, but life is weird and she isn’t hurting me.” Trevor says.

“If you don’t think I’ve never kissed another Marra you are a fool.” Kelly giggles.

“I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about kissing a guy.” David said.

“I don’t know how I feel, but I’ll always support Hilda.” Alfur smiled at Frida, and she frowns back.

“The TV.” Randall blurts out. “I can sense the TV. It’s like a sixth sense, I can see the TV in Junes, but it’s like I can only see the TVs aura.”

“That’s weird buddy.” Trevor says.

“It’s the spell dork.” David responds. The group rushes to Junes.

 

“She’s that way.” Randall says, pointing off the stage. “I can almost see her outline, she’s laying down.”

“I’m glad the spell works in here after all.” David says.

“Sorry guys.” Kelly comes from off the stage. “It really bites that every time we come here my fucking heart starts, then I get hungry, and then I need to pee.”

“To be fair David nearly peed himself the first time we came here.” Randall says. The group enters the fog.

 

“Dude is that… the school?” David asked as the group arrived at what appeared to be the Ahlberg school.

“Oh I know where she is now, I didn’t realize. She’s on the stage in the gym.” Randall said.

“Better get your Persona’s ready, I sense a lot of Shadows in there.” Alfur said. The group entered the door, and were greeted by an abnormally long school hallway.

“Of course it’s bigger on the inside.” David says.

“All we can do is walk.” Randall gestures the group forward.

“So why the school?” Frida asks.

“I interpreted what her shadow did and said as meaning she wants someone to notice her… as a woman.” Randall said, trying to push Shadow Hilda’s swimsuit out of his head. Suddenly shadows began coming out of the lockers!

“Frida, Kelly, cover us!” Randall yelled as he pulled Trevor, David, Twig, and Alfur ahead, the hall seemed to go on forever.

“Ah, some new faces! Some of them could be that partner I’ve been waiting for! I just want to be a trophy wife!” Hilda’s voice says over the loudspeakers.

“Oh please shut up. I don’t want to be a housewife.” Real Hilda said angrily.

“Yes you do, because I’m you!”

“Please we have nothing in common but a face, I'm even wearing more clothes than you!”

“Maybe you need to be honest! You just want to settle down with someone who actually wants to date you. As if anyone would though.”

“Shut up!” Hilda’s voice cracked.

“We don’t have much time guys.” David said.

“You are not me!” Hilda screams as Randall busts through the auditorium doors.

“You will not interrupt my show!” Hilda’s shadow had already morphed into it’s attack form, a cloth covered feminine creature, with a large sword.

“Good luck stopping me when I do this!” It swung the sword, releasing a wave which disintegrated everyone’s Personas. Then it hit them, and Randall blacked out.

To Be Continued


	15. Can You See The Real Me?

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

15: Can You See The Real Me?

9/16

“Randall!” Randall could hear Frida but not see her, then he realized, he was blind.

“Can you guys see?” Randall said.

“No!” The entire group said in unison.

“Persona!” Randall couldn’t control his senses and summon a Persona!

“Now that those pests are dealt with, it’s time to deal with you!” Hilda’s shadow said. Suddenly Randall heard growling.

“Twig?” He said. The Deer fox stepped forward, sniffing out his owner. Twig howled and summoned his Persona, Cerberus.

“You stupid animal!” Shadow Hilda unleashed a massive swing, which Cerberus caught in it’s mouth.

“Wait! The Spell!” Randall focused and realized he could still sense where Hilda was. “Hilda! I need you to tell me where the Shadow is in relation to me!”

“Okay!” She said.

“Belial!” Randall summoned the Persona.

“Directly in front of you!” Hilda yelled.

“Agidyne!” Randall said.

“Dodge!” Hilda said. Randall moved and heard a crash near him. Cerberus suddenly unleashed a fire attack on the Shadow.

“You blind brat!” The shadow was angrier than ever. “All I want is to be noticed as a woman, I don’t even care if it’s a girl!” The shadow unleashed another flurry at Twig.

“Hilda!” Frida’s voice suddenly filled the air. “It’s okay to want to be pretty in other people’s eyes! You don’t think I feel the same way sometimes?”

“Oh Frida, she’s so pretty, all the boys notice her, but they never see me!” Shadow Hilda mocked, dodging an attack from Belial.

“Hilda are you going to let this thing kill you because you don’t feel attractive?” Frida yelled.

“Am I?” Hilda said. “Why am I afraid of you, you want to be a housewife, I’m an adventurer! But, maybe you are, a tiny part of me.” Hilda said. The shadow became distracted.

“I can see!” Randall said.

“Us too!” The others started getting up. Twig, severely worn down, backed off in favor of Randall.

“You saved the day, Twig.” Randall said, petting the animal as it went back. “Mara!” Randall’s Persona switched to an alarmingly phallic monster.

“Hey I take offense to that!” Kelly said.

“I didn’t make him!” Randall said back. “Poisma!” A purple beam shot from Mara and hit shadow Hilda, putting her on her knees. “Time to go out with a bang! Sandalphon!” Randall’s Persona shifted one last time. “End it!” The Persona ripped a column from the wall and hurled it, disintegrating shadow Hilda instantly. Hilda walked up to her shadow, once again in it’s normal form.

“You know I hate you. I hate that I feel the need to be pretty, and that I have to feel ashamed for liking girls. Which, is why I know you’re a part of me.” Hilda stood face to face with her other self. As her other self took the form of a Persona, Hilda fell to her knees.

“That was a huge gamble Hilda.” David said.

“I had faith in you guys!” She said. “Now we know, the killer is still out there.”

“Yeah, I guess we aren’t done yet.” Said Randall.

 

“Big Bro!” Cousin Hilda greeted Randall as he came home. Detective Leif was visiting, and clearly quite drunk.

“Hey did you hear, they found that Hilda girl! She was missing for days!” He said.

“That’s great to hear, she’s my friend.” Randall said.

“You don’t seem surprised. Did you find this news out before you got home?” Randall’s uncle asked.

“No.” Said Randall.

“Calm down Detective Ellison! News spreads fast in this town, and you don’t have to interrogate everyone!” Detective Leif struggled to say. “I thought for sure that girl was going to be the fourth victim.”

“Shut up Boden.” Randall’s uncle said.

“We don’t have much evidence on that kid, and your uncle thinks that maybe-”

“Shut up Boden! I’m not telling you again!” Randall’s uncle said. “There’s nothing to worry about, just keep going to school and being a good student. I’m going to bed.”

“Sorry, I killed the mood.” Detective Leif said.

“It’s fine.” Randall assured.

“He does have a point though. You don’t want to get involved in this stuff.”

“Are you guys done talking about scary stuff?” Cousin Hilda asked.

“Yes! Sorry no scary stuff here! I’ll see to it myself.”

“Okay.” Cousin Hilda said.

10/6

“How are midterms already next week!” David complains as the group leaves school.

“Don’t remind me! I just got back!” Hilda said.

“And we’re glad to have you back!” Randall says. “Are we still meeting up to go over the case today?”

“Yes, I have some ideas about it for sure, either way, we aren’t done yet!” Hilda says.

 

“Damn Randall! This is good!” Randall had made up a picnic for the group.

“Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted. I was at home the night of the kidnapping, and I remember hearing my doorbell. No one was there when I answered, and right when I got concerned someone grabbed me from behind.” Hilda sad. “I also remember a grunt, I think it was a woman.”

“You remember a lot Hilda.” Frida said.

“I spent two days preparing for it.” Hilda said. “After that I remember hitting something hard, which is when I think I was put in the TV.”

“Sounds like it went by fast.” Randall said.

“Minutes once she caught me.” Hilda said. “I think it’s safe to say that kid was a copycat”

“Then how did he know about the TV world?” David asked.

“That bugs me, if he knew about the TV world, why didn’t he just kill Mr. Cory that way?”

“Maybe he just didn’t know how it worked.” Trevor said. A moment passed.

“While we are here.” Randall said. “Remember the tracking spell?”

“Oh yeah you never told me about this!” Hilda said.

“Well, the truth is, it hasn’t worn off yet.” Randall said.

“...wait you’ve known my location ever since the battle? Creepy.” Hilda said.

“It’s like a sixth sense, I just sort of know where you are, and vaguely what you are doing.”

“Well you know, I sort of figured you guys used something from my book. So I looked into it with Alfur a bit and well...” Hilda stopped.

“I misread. I was in a hurry. Randall, it never wears off.” Everyone gasped at Alfur’s words.

“And that is why-” Hilda leaned forward and grabbed a bunch of Randall’s hair, and revealed she was holding some of her own.

“Hilda what are you doing!?” Randall was suddenly very alert. Hilda held up his sketchbook. “Hilda how’d you get that?”

“Randall is gay!” She said with vigor before speaking the spell.

“Hilda what the hell?” Randall said.

“If you are going to creep on me forever, I’m doing the same.” Hilda said. Randall fell as speechless as the rest of the table.

To Be Continued

 

 

NOTE: If you are reading this story in preparation for act one of ‘Into The Hildaverse’ (still coming soon as of when this is being published) This is the furthest point you need to read into Shadow Over Trolberg to begin Chapter One of Hildaverse.


	16. Mom

Shadow Over Trolberg

A Hilda/Persona 4 AU

By Daring D.D. Danger

16: Mom

“How do you like your coffee?” Randall’s uncle entered the room. He’d been silently watching cartoons with his cousin Hilda.

“With cream.” Randall said.

“I want mine black!” Hilda added.

“I promised Hilda’s mom I’d always have coffee on the table, I made it into a habit, I think.” Randall’s uncle let out a rare laugh.

“Will you read to me, daddy?” Hilda had produced a book just as Randall’s uncle’s phone rang.

“What!?” He barked angrily into the phone before hanging up. “I’m headed into work. I might not make it back tonight.” Hilda froze in place as he left.

10/11

Randall let out a little yelp as he cut his finger chopping vegetables. He got up and went over to where he hoped the band aids were as Hilda came down the stairs.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah I’m just clumsy.” he said as he opened the first aid kit, and a picture fell out. “What’s that?” He asked as Cousin Hilda picked up the photo.

“It’s Mom!” she screamed. “I thought Dad got rid of all of these!”

“Why would he do that?” Randall asked.

“I think they make him sad,” Hilda said with a somber tone. “I don’t know much about the car accident because he doesn’t talk about it. I still love him, though!”

“I think he loves you too.” Cousin Hilda smiled at his words.

“I love you, too, big bro.” Now Randall was smiling, too.

 

“Why do midterms have to exist?” David said as he slammed his fist on the table.

“Just study already,” Hilda said.

“I want a soda." he muttered.

“Then go get one." Hilda retorted.

“If you do it, you can copy my notes." he said.

“Why would I want them?”

“I copied them from Frida,” David teased.

“Fine.” Hilda left the table as Randall walked up.

“Hey, dude, I see you brought Lil’ Hilda!” David said.

“She wanted to pet Twig.” The Deerfox who’d been napping on the table shot up to greet Lil’ Hilda.

“Enough distractions. We haven’t even started on trigonometry yet.” Frida poked her head out of her book.

“It’s days like today I wish I were Kelly and didn’t have school,” David said.

 

“I’m back.” Randall’s uncle entered the house late.

“Can I ask you something?” Randall approached. “I found this picture earlier.” Randall’s uncle grimaced at the picture of Hilda’s mom. “It made Hilda really happy and I wanted to know if I can leave it out.”

“Honestly I think you know her better than I do right now. It’s up to you.”

“Daddy!” Hilda came down the stairs. “My tummy hurts.” The girl was sweating and holding her stomach.

“I’ll get the first aid kit!” As Detective Ellison walked, his phone rang and he answered.

“Boden, now is a terrible time.” The other detective’s voice was garbled. “A handwritten letter for me?! Why didn’t you say something?” Another pause. “You forgot! I’m coming over now.” He hung up. “Take care of her Randall.” He sprinted out the door

“But...” The door slammed before Randall could speak.

 

“Do you feel better?” About an hour had passed since Randall found the right medicine.

“A little." Hilda said. “Bro, do you think daddy is my real father?”

“What?” Randall asked.

“He doesn’t treat me like his daughter… he just rushed out while I was sick." She paused.

“We’re having this thing at school where our parents come in and talk about their jobs, but… Daddy won’t come. He always chooses work over me.”

“We’ll ask him when he comes home,” Randall assured.

“Okay! I’m going to go to bed for now, though.” She walked off.

 

10/12

“Hey, Detective Leif.” Randall said, walking into the police station. “Is my uncle here?”

“He just stepped out, but he’ll be back soon.” He gestured for Randall to sit. “Arren never gives up. It’s really intense. Is he like that at home too?”

“What?” Randall asked.

“He’s not convinced that weird kid was the serial murderer,” Detective Leif says. “He’s working on it alone and nonstop, and he’s fixated on some hit and run case, on top of it.” Suddenly the detective took off.

“Hey, Randall, did you bring my clothes?” His uncle had returned.

“One fresh change of clothes.” He handed his uncle the bag. “And this, from Hilda. They’re having this parent teacher thing at her school.” He took the paper.

“I’ll fill this out later.” He pocketed it.

“Are you coming home tonight?” Randall asked.

“I doubt it. Is she alright?”

“She’s bounced back, but...”

“But what?”

“Nevermind.” A moment of silence passed.

“Do you have a minute?” His uncle asked.

 

Randall’s uncle had taken him to an empty restaurant.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” His uncle produced a binder.

“What is it?”

“It’s about Hilda’s mom, the hit and run. I received it last night. I had an old friend take another look at the case.” Randall looked through the file. “The car that hit her was large, probably an American car, none of which are registered in Trolberg. No one had wrecked one recently either. Now a similar thing happened again last week.”

“You know, Hilda doesn’t even know it was a hit and run,” Randall said.

“You weren't there! She was on her way to pick Hilda up when it happened. When word finally reached me, Hilda had been waiting alone at preschool for hours, for a parent who would never come. It’s her father’s job to catch criminals and I don’t even have a lead on this guy! I can’t face her about it until I catch him.”

“Think about what that’s doing to her!” Randall broke his silence.

“What?”

“You’re so focused on this case-”

“She’s the reason I'm doing this!” A moment of silence passed.

“Mind your own damn business,” Randall’s uncle said sternly.

“Yes, sir,” Randall conceded.

 

“Big bro, did Daddy fill out the paper?” Hilda asked, sitting down to eat with Randall.

“He said anytime would be good.”

“Yay! Daddy’s coming to school! I’m so happy! All my friends' parents are coming, too!”

“By the way!” Randall produced the picture from yesterday, now framed. “Here.”

“Thank you!” She said, hugging the picture. “Big bro, what happens when you die?”

“You go to a place called Heaven.”

“That’s what I thought! So mommy is in Heaven!”

“That’s right, and I bet she’ll be watching your Parent-teacher meeting.” Hilda smiled.

“When I die, will I go to Heaven, and see Mom again?”

“Well, that’s a long ways off from now,” Randall said.

“Okay. I really want to see Mom.”

 

10/13

“-And that’s what happened.” Randall finished telling his story to his friends.

“So the lady in the hit and run last year, was Lil’ me’s mom?” Hilda said.

“Poor Hilda,” David said.

“I remember that being the talk of the town for a little while,” Trevor chipped in.

“The police have no leads either,” Randall said.

“Awful. I just wanna punch that creep,” Hilda held up a fist.

“Nothing good comes from running away. What a pussy!” Trevor said.

“I feel bad for your uncle. He’s a detective,” David said.

“I think it’s eating him up inside,” Randall said.

 

“I’m home.” A very tired uncle Ellison entered the house.

“Look, Daddy! I put up Mom's picture!” She pointed at a little table with the image sitting on it.

“Great.”

“How was your day, Daddy?” she asked.

“Can we talk about it later?” He said.

“Did you sign the paper for my school thing?” She asked.

“The paper I gave you yesterday." Randall added.

“Yeah, but you should know I probably won’t make it. I can’t afford the time off right now.” Cousin Hilda’s eyes filled with tears.

“You told her you would!” Randall raised his voice.

“It’s okay… you have to work on a case, or find a bad guy.” Hilda was crying now. “You care more about them than me anyway!” She ran off crying.

“Great- what has gotten into her lately?” He asked.

“She was really hoping you’d go to this,” Randall said.

“I can’t help it, I've got to work.”

“You need to spend more time with her.”

“Hey-”

“Tell her about the hit and run!”

“Mind your own business!” As they argued neither heard Hilda return.

“There was a hit and run?” She asked.

“It’s not something you need to know about.”

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t!” Hilda began shaking.

“Daddy, why are you mad at me? Why do you never listen to anything I say?!” She was crying profusely. “You’re a stupid daddy! Stupid!”

“Don’t talk to your father like that!”

“Why shouldn’t I!? It’s not like you care! I don’t know what I did, but it’s clear you hate me! You aren’t my real dad!” She suddenly sprinted out the front door.

“Why would you say that!?” He and Randall were not fast enough to catch her. They looked around their home and didn’t see her.

“I’ll take the old shopping district." Randall said.

“I’ll take Junes!” The two split up.

 

“Did you find her?” Randall’s uncle caught up after about an hour of searching.

“No.”

“Has she mentioned wanting to go somewhere lately?”

“She did mention she wanted to see her mom.”

“The docks. That’s where the accident happened.” The pair ran off. “But she wouldn’t...” As he spoke an ambulance passed them, headed for the docks. Randall’s uncle burst into a sprint.

 

When Randall caught up, his uncle was looking at Hilda, who was sitting near the dock, watching the water.

“I think you should talk to her. She trusts you the most right now,” his uncle said.

“You’re running from her. You’re her father, and she needs you,” Randall said. His uncle walked forward.

“Daddy, do you remember when it was just the three of us? We’d come here and watch the boats,” she said.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Why’d you have to go, Mom? Why’d you leave me? I just want to see her so bad! It feels like you’ve forgotten about her, Daddy!” She was trying to dry her eyes. “You hid her pictures and never talk about her! Do you hate her?”

“You have it wrong.”

“Do you hate me, too, now?” Suddenly her father pulled her into a hug.

“I could never hate you, and I'm sorry I made you feel that way.”

 

10/14

“Big bro, you know how I've been lonely since Mom died. I was thinking that maybe daddy is, too.” Randall stopped cooking to hear his cousin out. “I’m not going to cry over it anymore. Now it’s my job to help daddy not feel lonely!”

“Sounds like a great plan." Randall said.

“You and I can do it together!” She cheered.

“Sure.”

“I’m home!” Randall’s uncle brought in a cake. “This is a special day, the day we all become a family.”

“Weren’t we already?” Hilda asks.

“Today’s the day we make it official.”

“I don’t know what he means, big bro, but cake!” Hilda cheers again.

“Before I forget.” Randall’s uncle pulls out the paper for the parent teacher event and hands it to Hilda. “I’ll be there, I promise.” Hilda cheers her most excited cheer yet, and her dad begins cutting the cake.

To Be Continued


End file.
